Two Worlds Collide
by sofreakingfetch
Summary: Harry Potter and Heroes of Olympus crossover! When the Second Wizarding War begun, Albus Dumbledore called on one of his friends for help: Chiron. After sending the 9 campers that have just won a war against Gaea, what could happen? Includes one OC, maybe I'll add some more. Warning- May have swearing from time to time and sexual themes. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chiron's Announcment

August 30

"Brie." I heard a girl's voice whisper. "Rise and shine, little sis."

I opened my eyes a bit to find my cabin's counselor, sister and best friend Piper McLean staring down at me. I scratched my head, looked out my window, and then proceeded to stuff my face in my pillow.

"What in Hades, Piper? It's still dark out." I groaned into the pillow.

"Wake up you slug." She said as she poked my arm. "Chiron wants to talk to us."

"Slug? You just get more and more creative with your name-calling, huh?"

"I'm serious, kid."

"Why must Chiron always find the worst time to announce something? I think he likes messing with us."

"I don't know, Brielle. But it must be important so just get up and go change before I have to soak you with something." She hissed quietly as she pulled off my covers and slapped the back of my head.

"OW!" I screamed. I looked around to see if I woke anybody up, but then I remembered I was in _Aphrodite's_ Cabin. People here don't wake up if there's a second coming of Kronos. "_Piper_ is strong?" I mumbled jokingly, which earned me a glare.

I sat up and looked at the clock. I could only make out a four in the darkness of our cabin.

"Why in the name of Tartarus does Chiron want to talk to us at four in the morning? Couldn't he wait a little more?" I complained as I got up and looked for something to wear.

"I already said I don't know, just move it!" She ordered as she stumbled out the door and slammed it behind her. Reading this, you may believe that Piper is extremely mean, but she just _really_ isn't a morning person. Like, _really_.

I grabbed the first clothes I saw and put them on (and hoped they weren't extremely mismatched). I walked sleepily out of the cabin and made my way to the Big House.

As I tried to keep myself awake while walking, I heard a couple of footsteps behind me. There was someone tiptoeing carefully behind me.

"BOO!" That someone yelled. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh. My. Gods. Leo! You scared the _crap_out of me!" I said sarcastically, without stopping or turning around. "Have you been waiting for me in the shadows for too long?"

"For a while now, yes." He answered, amused. He caught up with me and begun walking by my side. "But you're hard to frighten. Will you teach me your ways, master?"

"I am afraid these abilities cannot be learned, only born with, grasshopper." After a couple of laughs, we remained silent for the rest of our walk. We would've continued talking nonsense, but our sleepiness did not permit that to be so.

Now, I'm probably the one who less takes things seriously in our group, so I figured that once we got to the Big House, everyone would be acting super mature and judging me for being so, well, _me_. I was wrong.

Piper and Percy were yelling at each other. Jason was sleeping (and sleep-talking) on the couch. Hazel, Annabeth and Frank were in a heated game of Uno, and apparently had gotten into an argument because someone used a 4+ card. Chiron just sat there, next to the chaos, with his head in his hands, looking like he was about to cry. He shot up from his seat as soon as he saw us.

"Wonderful, you're all here." He said in an unbelievably relieved tone. After a moment, he let out a sigh. "Oh wait, where's Nico? He was here a minute ago."

"Here. I'm just staying away from the chaos." Nico muttered as he appeared out of the shadows. Now, I'm friends with the kid and all, but I must admit that he gets creepier by the day.

"Chiron, can you please tell us why you called us here?" Annabeth said without tearing her eyes from her cards.

"As you wish. Everyone please sit." He said. "_And_ pay attention. No Uno, you three." He added when he noticed that the three hadn't moved. "This isn't going to be very easy to hear."

I raised an eyebrow and did what he requested along with everyone else.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked. "Oh, who am I kidding? There's something wrong _all the time_."

Chiron huffed.

"Well, an old friend of mine contacted me these days. He asked for a favor, which involves all of you." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"So?" Piper inquired.

"_So_, Piper, he asked me to round up my most experienced fighters- which would be all of you- and send a little backup because his, erm, _people_ are in war."

"His _people_? Ok, is this Lord of The Rings or something? What in Hades, Chiron?" I said in a way that even annoyed myself. That's why you don't keep my sleep from me, I get extremely irritating.

"Chiron, just tell us what this dude wants already." Leo said tiredly.

"Of course, of course. This _dude_, Mister Valdez is in fact a headmaster of a very prestigious school. They've just begun their second war, and he would like some help. Since he heard of the wonders that all of you did, he requested that you would help them." He said simply and looked at us to see if we understood.

"Ok, and who would his _people_ be?" Annabeth asked.

"Wizards."

**Ok, so first chapter's up! Well, I have tons of things to say:**

**The biggest problem in mixing these two worlds is that the timelines are extremely different, as it should be 1996 in The Half-Blood Prince, but according to Blood of Olympus, it would be 2014/2015. Since I'm following the events of The Half-Blood Prince book, I am officially using 1996's calendar for a reference, but this does not make the story take place in that year explicitly. Because of these complications, it is solely up to the reader the year the story takes place.****That said, Brie is 17, Nico is 15, Hazel is 14 and the rest are 18. Back in Hogwarts, the trio is 16.****I tried to be as creative as possible with Brie, without making her a Mary-Sue. I thought about making her sucky at fighting and all that physical stuff, but I wanted to make a non-stereotypical Aphrodite daughter. I still have a strong feeling that she's still too much of a Mary-Sue, therefore, please tell me anything I could improve on her!****There is going to be swearing and some sexual themes, but nothing graphic. I will warn anything that could be triggering before posting, and if I offend or trigger you in any way, please say so, so I can terminate the problem immediately.**

**Be sure to share any opinion you have! I am always up to hear how my stories can get better, and I would really like some tips from you, the readers, on how to make it more pleasant to read!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favorite if you like it!**

**I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.**


	2. Wizards Exist, Apparently

I laughed. Maybe it was because he said it so casually, it had to be a joke; maybe it was because I was trying to deny that possibility; or maybe it was because it was four freaking thirty in the morning, but I laughed. Some of them just stood there, staring at Chiron to see if he was serious, and others laughed along.

"Ok, very funny Chiron, but seriously though, enough of your shenanigans, it's four in the morning." Leo said while pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"I'm very serious Mister Valdez. The man in question's name is Albus Dumbledore and he runs the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious school of Wizardry in the world." He said in a dead-serious tone. It was then that I remembered that Chiron didn't joke, and apparently, everyone else realized it as well. All the laughter ceased immediately.

"So that means-" Nico started speaking slowly, as if adding something up.

"That a whole world of wizards exists." Chiron concluded.

We were in such shock that we probably just stood there for minutes, staring at Chiron while he waited for us to snap back to reality; I honestly could not speak. My thoughts on it? Well, of course I thought it was nonsense. I knew witches existed, I even met a few, but they were incredibly rare, we were led to believe that only a few hundreds of them existed. It was unbearable to think that a _whole world_ of them existed. I wondered if a camera crew would pop out of nowhere and Chiron would tell us that we were PUNK'D, but something was telling me it wasn't a prank.

"Ok," Annabeth said after a short time of pondering. "let's suppose this _world of_ _wizards_ exists. How could they hide their identity for so long?"

"The same way we hide ours with mortals." Chiron replied simply.

Touché, Chiron.

"So… Are they children of Hecate or something like that?" She asked after a moment.

"No, but they actually could be distant descendants." He answered with a contemplating look on his face.

"But why would _you_, Chiron, hide it from us?" She demanded.

"I'm not exactly proud of it, but I could only reveal it if it was absolutely necessary. This information is far too dangerous. You know some demigods like meddling into these things and tend to attack the unknown, and I'm sure we all remember the whole Roman and Greek fiasco." He explained.

I was still silent, trying to concentrate on understanding all of it. I mean, a_school of_ _wizards_? It looked like something that would be in a book; but then again, I live in a _camp for demigods_.

"Ok… But, you said they're in war. We're going to have to fight in a war _again_?" Jason asked.

"You don't _have_to do anything. It isn't your obligation, but you're the best we have to offer." He said, but you could see in his eyes that he meant 'If you don't do this I will be extremely disappointed'.

We all sighed. We've just finished a war a month ago, and now we'll fight in another one. Yay.

"And this war is against who exactly?" Frank asked.

"Whom." Annabeth corrected under her breath.

"He Who Must Not be Named." He said.

"Fantastic Chiron, we'll need a little more information than that." Percy said.

"Voldemort." He said loudly, although with seemingly low confidence.

I couldn't help snorting. Voldemort? Does his mother hate him? She literally called her child "flight of death".

"Voldemort?" I laughed.

"Hush, it's not good to say it out loud." Chiron scolded.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't!"

Then there was an awkward silence.

"And what is this V… this dude doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm not really the right person to explain that to you, but let's just say he's the Gaea or the Hitler of the Wizarding world." He said and we all stared at him inquisitively.

"So… how many weeks will this take?" Percy asked after a while.

"Until the war ends."

"And how much time will that take?"

"If we're lucky, about a year."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Chiron I have… _we_ have people here that we can't just leave." Leo said carefully. "Do you have any idea of how much time that is?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't lie to you, or sugarcoat it. This will most definitely take at least one year." He said. "And besides, none of you have anywhere else to go."

Oh, right.

"Ok, and what exactly are we gonna do there?" Percy spoke up.

"You are going to study there, school starts September 1st." The centaur said simply.

This time we groaned. You would think fighting a war was a good enough excuse to escape that hell hole. The room filled up with groans and complaints.

"Silence, please." He boomed, and everyone immediately shut up. "All of you would be going to school anyways, I mean, none of you have graduated, even though you were busy with the war that year. Why not go to a school with your friends? Now, I don't have time to argue with all of you, so if you are willing to do this, please raise your hand."

Annabeth's hand shot in the air the fastest I've ever seen. She then immediately glanced at Percy, who sighed and slowly raised his hand as well. Soon enough, everyone had their hand in the air.

"But Chiron, there are so many things we don't know yet. We won't even know what to do." Hazel said.

"Just like all of your other quests." He said, smiling knowingly.

Again, touché, Chiron.

"Fantastic, so pack your bags, you're leaving this afternoon." He added casually.

**So, second chapter's up! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus.**


	3. Off to a Quest

Annabeth choked on air.

"W-What? This afternoon? And you decide to tell us only _today_? Chiron, that's too soon, I need some time to think about it, the strategies, _everything_!" Annabeth quaked. Her poor little mind must've been about to blow up.

"Oh, but you do have time. It's 4:30am, you have 11 hours." He said with a cocky smile. "Now, all of you back to your cabins. If anyone asks, you'll tell them you're paying a visit to Camp Jupiter."

"For a year?" Leo asked doubtfully.

"Just tell them Jason misses the place." Chiron replied.

"But-"She was about to retort.

"No buts, off to your cabins." He interrupted her before he could hear her speech, and gestured to the door. After a moment, we all reluctantly headed back.

Just as I finished packing my bags, Chiron called for us. I have to admit, even though they're mostly horrible people, it was pretty hard lying to all my siblings about where we were going, and that we would be there for a year. It was three times as hard to say goodbye to my friends, it was definitely emotional, but we've gotten used to our feelings up after seeing so many deaths; yes, I'm always this much of a ray of sunshine, as you can see.

After finally saying our farewells, we jumped on the bus, expecting this so-called school to be about 2 or 3 hours from New York, but apparently Chiron had other plans. We discovered that when Argus pulled up at the airport.

"Airport?" Percy asked faintly while clutching Annabeth's arm.

"I thought this place was in the US!" Annabeth said worriedly while stroking her boyfriend's hand.

"No, no." Chiron chuckled. "Didn't I tell you? It's in Scotland."

"Chiron, you know I don't feel well that much up in the sky." Hazel said while pointing to a flying airplane.

"You'll be fine, you killed Mother Earth for Zeus' sake." Chiron said confidently. "Now, in you go. We wouldn't want to miss our flight."

August 31

So, airplanes… Not Chiron's best idea.

Why? I have a list that goes on and on, but here are some of the highlights:

As soon as we got in, Hazel got sick, which made Frank get sick as well.For the whole plane ride, Percy was unable to speak, eat, or basically move without nearly passing out.A lightning storm struck (I'm pretty sure it was Zeus messing with us), so we took two more hours than usual, making us arrive at 2:30 in the morning.

So yes, it was an interesting little ride. Hurray.

And as if that wasn't enough, we took another hour to get to the hotel. When we finally _did_ get there, did we get the chance to rest? Noooo, 'cause Chiron needed to explain stuff to us. 'But it was 3:30 in the morning' you say. That isn't problem for Chiron. 'But he could've waited until later' you reply. Chiron doesn't give two shits. I think he has a thing for announcing important stuff at extremely early hours in the morning.

So everyone gathered up in my room (yes, _my_room) to hear what he had to say.

"Ok," Chiron said. "I know you're all tired, so I'm just going to tell you the basics of the school: Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches, who are sorted into four groups- called Houses- as soon as they get there, which are: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The houses are named after the school's four founders. They have 7 years of school, starting when they're 11. The current headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, you will meet him tomorrow and he will explain the rest to you. You will be joining the sixth year, although most of you would've already graduated. I've already bought your materials for school, so we don't need to go shopping. Oh, and you may _not_ tell anyone under _any_ circumstances that you are demigods. To them, you're normal, 16-year-old wizards. The Professors were requested to not ask you anything during classes. Tomorrow we will go to the King's Cross Station at 10:15am so you can leave to the school at 11. Any questions?"

"Yes." Annabeth said almost immediately. "These four Houses, will _we_ be sorted into them?"

"Yes. Every year there is the sorting ceremony for first years, but Dumbledore agreed on your sorting." He answered.

"What about the magic classes? I mean, we aren't wizards, we can't do any of that stuff."

"Instead of that you will have extra classes of other subjects. Instead you'll practice your individual powers and train fighting."

Great, I can't even escape fighting in Scotland.

"Who will teach us?"

"As to your demigod powers, you'll be off alone; I'm confident enough you know how to channel your own abilities. A teacher called Rolanda Hooch will help you with your fighting."

"So this Dumbledore isn't the only one who knows about us?"

"Some of the professors also know, not all of them, though."

"And-"

"Please, Annabeth, you're giving me a headache." Leo interrupted, making the rest of us laugh. She rolled her eyes, but didn't continue her questionnaire.

"Ok, if there aren't any more questions, you can walk around the hotel, but everyone back in their _own_ rooms by 9." He said, glaring at the couples. He started leaving the room, but stopped at the door, sighing and turning around. "Look, I know this is very sudden for all of you, and I know you've just finished a war of your own, I understand. But you must be strong. Just imagine this like another quest. That's what heroes are for, right? To go on quests and make the world a better place." He then turned around and left.

It was silent for very long, everybody thought the same thing: he was right. Even though we wouldn't admit it, and even though this whole thing sucked, he was right. Chiron was always right, it was some kind of special power he had.

"Ok, I'm gonna sleep." I said to the others after snapping back from my thoughts and gestured to the door. "Get out."

Rude? Yeah, sure, maybe a bit. But hey, it was 4 in the morning, I had gotten up that exact time the previous day, and I hadn't slept at all in the plane. Give me a little credit.

When everyone (and by everyone, I mean the guys) finally left, I couldn't stop wondering about this school. I never had much time to think about how crazy this was, with all the packing and flying and stuff. I mean, yesterday I discovered that a magical world hidden from non-magical people exists and now I'm on a quest for undetermined time (I mean, let's face it, you don't end a war in a year) to fight against people I don't even know. I mean, for all I know, this Voldemort could be the good guy, even though Chiron said he was kind of a Hitler. I know it sounded crazy, but I didn't like the idea of being dictated on which side I would take. But then again, there wasn't a single thing about all of this that wasn't crazy.

After about an hour of non-stop thinking, I finally fell asleep; and for the first time in my life, I wished I hadn't, because I had the most utterly creepy nightmare ever.

**One more chapter's up! Special thanks to my first reviewer, great advice! Hope you enjoyed, please follow, favorite and review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**


	4. Not-So-Sweet Dreams

I was by a house, a small, old one. It was the last one on the street, and next to it were other identical brick houses that formed a labyrinth-like structure. It was night and some of the streetlamps were broken, leaving small patches of darkness. Two hooded women whose faces I couldn't see were right beside me, they whispered unhearable words. One of them knocked on the door, to which a greasy-haired dude opened.

Look, I know I should've focus on the dream, but I couldn't help wondering how long it'd been since the last time that that man had washed his hair.

Back to the dream; one of the women took off her hood. She was very blonde and _very_ pale- and I mean _very_. She was elegant and pretty, but had a tired look on her face.

"Narcissa!" said the man, opening the door a little wider so he could see the other woman as well. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus." Narcissa said quietly. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course." Severus said and stood back to allow her into the house. The other woman followed without invitation.

This other woman was a brunette. She was also very pale, and would be gorgeous if she wasn't extremely thin and had a maddened look on her face.

"Snape." she spoke as she passed him.

"Bellatrix." He responded with a smirk as he closed the door.

Wasn't his name Severus?

Severus or Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa, where she threw off her cloak and sat down. Bellatrix sat next to her.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked while sitting in an armchair opposite of the two.

"First, we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa whispered.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but-" He suddenly stopped talking and looked around suspiciously. My throat tightened as he looked right at me, as if he could see me (and I wondered if he could).

I stood still and tried not to breathe. After a while, he stopped looking and turned to face the women again. Suddenly; a huge snake, and I mean _huge_, popped out of nowhere. The three didn't even notice its presence, as if it wasn't there. The room lost all its light and suddenly it was just me and the snake in pure darkness. It slithered slowly in my direction, doing that weird thing with its tongue. It stopped right in front of me and I was prepared to duck when it pounced, but I seemed to not be able to move. I automatically started panicking and I couldn't breathe, I already felt my lungs burning.

It stood straight and was eye-level to me, immobile. I felt like I wanted to scream, I couldn't handle it. It seemed to read my mind, because it bent backwards and opened its mouth revealing its huge fangs, and lunged at me. That's when I woke up.

August 31

I was sweating, panting and couldn't move. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. I looked around to see where I was. 'Still in the hotel room, I never left the hotel room' I thought to myself. It was just a dream, nothing happened. No snake. No Severus or Snape or whatever, Wormtail, Narcissa or Bellatrix. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it gets.

I looked around and glanced at the clock, it was _3 in the afternoon_. _I had missed freaking lunch._ You don't understand how much food means to me. I got up slowly, my head still thumping and my hands shaking. I had never had such a realistic dream, a dream in which I actually thought I would die. This couldn't be good. I combed my hair and took a shower, hoping it would calm me down a bit. It didn't, so I decided that food would.

I slowly got out of the room and looked around for someone who could give me directions. I found this gorgeous maid walking around and sweeping the floor, and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where's the restaurant?" I asked.

She just stood still, staring at the other direction as she mopped the floor.

"Hi, Miss? Do you know where's the restaurant?"

Once again, all I heard was silence.

"Hello, I really-" I stopped talking when her skin shed away, revealing an empousa.

I would normally be attacking her by that time, but I was so freaking angry at myself for not noticing she looked like she'd been possessed by a demon from Paranormal Activity that I just stood there, like a potato, while she charged at me; very professional, I know. When she was about to claw my eyes out, I had the common sense pull out my knife.

Now, the only sport I'm good at is in fact fighting (maybe because I've spent the last seven years of my life training it; and that's still not saying much), and I have street smarts; but I still was caught unguarded, so this little scene was an epic fail.

The first thing that came in my mind was stabbing her, which she rightfully dodged by rolling down on the floor. I was already waving my knife around, about to go for another try, but she was faster, revealing her fangs and attempting to bite me. Fortunately, I got away, but not before getting a nice big scratch on the arm, making me wince and drop the knife.

Before I could even think of picking it up, she had already dived at me, clawing madly at all directions and hissing some words that I couldn't figure out.

"Dammit." I muttered when I felt the scratch slowly burn.

I barely was able to duck her attacks, but I finally got a nice, steady kick on her stomach which took her aback just for the right amount of time for me to grab my knife again. She jumped at me and I kicked her once again, and I took advantage of her position, pinning her down. In one quick move, I plunged my knife into her chest, making her let out a short scream and disintegrate into a pile of black dust.

I threw myself on the floor, panting. After a while, I got up and dusted myself off, realizing I was hungrier than ever. I ran away in fear that she had backup and found another maid, who thankfully didn't turn into a vampire with a donkey leg.

She just simply pointed down the hall and continued her work. After following her directions, I arrived at the small little restaurant, only to find Leo waiting for me while tapping the table with his fork.

"Hey." I said and sat in front of him.

"Finally you got up… I've been here for hours. You take Sleeping Beauty to another level." He said as he called the waitress.

"Aww, you were waiting for me? I'm honored." I smirked which made him roll his eyes. "A salad, please." I told the waitress.

"Please, without Calli I become the seventh wheel again, and the Death Kid creeps me out." He said. "Hey, what's up with you arm?"

I automatically winced. I was so distracted I didn't even remember it was hurt, but it was bleeding as hell and hurting even more.

"Empousa." I explained while frowning at it and wiping it with a napkin.

"You think you'd be free of them in another freaking country." He said.

You could be thinking: Oh wow, what kind of friend is he? I mean he doesn't even care that you were attacked. Well, the thing is, when you're a demigod, attacks aren't exactly the surprise of the century. We attract monsters in any way possible, because they're all over the freaking place.

"You'd think." I repeated as I took a bite out of my burger. "Where _is_ everybody anyways?"

"Frank, Annabeth and Percy are at the arcade, Jason and Piper are at the pool, Hazel is sleeping and Hades knows what Nico is doing." he answered. "And Chiron is watching a soccer game."

"Football." I corrected. "You're in England now."

"Oh, pardon me, Miss Kennedy; don't get your knickers in a twist, you shan't be a bad spirit." He said with a posh English accent which made me giggle. "But seriously Brie, but a bandage on that or something."

"I will, I will. I know I'm a fantastic, flawless and just a perfect friend and all but no need to be so worried." I joked as I took out a bandage from my pocket and put it on the scratch.

Yes, demigods also walk around with bandages in their pockets, in case you were wondering.

"Ha-ha." He said as I finished eating. "Wanna go to the arcade or something?"

"Yeah, sure." I said and we both got up praying we wouldn't have another unpleasant encounter.

**Another chapter! If you like the story, please favorite, follow, and review! I have some awesome things planned for the next ones, hope you enjoyed!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**


	5. King's Cross Station

We didn't do much after that; we played some games in the arcade, went to the pool, played some more games in the arcade, had dinner and all that stuff. Not that I really enjoyed anything, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream and what it meant (as a demigod, I learned to start being more observant of my dreams, because apparently they all have a meaning). And since I'm too stupid to decipher dreams, I usually just ask the best person when it comes to these things for help.

"Hey, Annabeth." I called when we arrived at our room.

"Yeah?"

"So I had this dream today…"

I told them all about it, all the tiniest details: the dude's hair, the woman's face, the armchair. In my crazy little world, the smallest details matter as much as the obvious ones.

"Weird." Piper, who was listening along with Annabeth and Hazel, remarked.

"Very. I never heard of anyone in it before." Annabeth said. "And I have no idea what the dream means. I mean, it has no info at all except for the names and the snake, of course. Seeing a snake in a dream normally represents a hidden fear or worry, which kind of connects to this Narcissa woman, who had to talk to the guy urgently about something. Maybe it's linked to all of this wizard stuff."

For the rest of the night, we talked more about the dream and everything that was going on, and I loved how much it helped to take my mind off things. I was so glad to have these girls here, they were best company I could ever ask for. We would've talked up until dawn, but Chiron banged on our door at midnight yelling at us to shut up, so we decided to go to sleep. And thank gods that, that time, I didn't have any nightmares.

September 1

"Brie, wake up. Why must you sleep so much?" I heard Annabeth's voice exasperate while shaking my arm.

"I'm this close from throwing you on the floor." Piper's voice hissed.

I opened my eyes and saw three heads. All of them were in their pajamas, including Hazel, who had on her Disney Princess one. I love the princesses, my favorite is Mulan. Or maybe Meg, because she's totally badass. Too bad good old Hercules killed her in real life, damn that Hera.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said quickly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"'Bout 10 o'clock." Annabeth answered. "We forgot to set the alarm."

"Very wise, girl." I joked and she groaned at the pun. "So we have 15 minutes to get ready?"

"Pretty much." Piper shrugged.

"Wonderful." I sighed as I got the first pair of shorts and t-shirt I could find.

About 10 minutes later we were ready, because we're awesome like that. We rushed downstairs to the lobby, probably running a couple of people over on our way. Chiron and the boys were waiting for us there with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"I told you they would be late." Percy said to Jason, who proceeded to give him a five dollar bill.

"We are not late, Seaweed Brain, we're just on time, in fact." Annabeth said as she swatted his arm. He groaned and gave a ten dollar bill to a smug Jason.

"Ok, before we leave I want to give you these." He said, gesturing to a pile of clothes he was holding. "They're your school uniforms."

He handed out one to each of us, and I giggled. They looked like something you'd see in an anime: a plain white buttoned shirt, black tights, a knee-length skirt and a black v-neck sweater. So, in summary, _please kill me_.

I thought that was as bad as it got, but then I saw it: there was a pointy hat. I couldn't help laughing.

"Are you serious?" Frank chuckled as he examined the hat.

"Yes, I am." Chiron sighed as if saying 'you're hopeless'. "

"Chiron, I'm going to literally look like a garden gnome." Leo frowned.

"I was thinking Papa Smurf." Piper grinned.

"I think Santa's Elf is the best term." Jason chimed along with her.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'shut up' at them.

"There's no way I'm wearing a pointy hat." Hazel said as she stared grossly at it.

"But you are." Chiron said simply and checked his watch. "We've got to go. Everyone in the cab."

After half an hour of chaotic yelling in the cab, we gave a scarred-for-life taxi driver an extra tip and arrived at the Station, where we waited for Albus. But, the thing is: when someone says headmaster, I imagine a guy in his mid-fifties, balding and with a look that says 'I take great pleasure in seeing children suffer, but that's just because I was severely bullied as a child'. This Albus certainly wasn't _any _of that.

Well, first of all, this guy had to be in his eighties or nineties, and I think I'm understating. He was the exact opposite of bald; with his hair and beard so long they could be used as a belt. He wore half-moon glasses which only added more kindness to his eyes. He looked like that kind of adorable old man that gave bread to pigeons in your local park. He gave us a big smile when he saw us.

"You must be the special bunch." He said calmly, his voice had a soothing factor in it; the kind that made you think everything was ok even if it wasn't. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'll be your headmaster for the year."

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Headmaster." Annabeth said.

"Thank you, dear. And call me Professor Dumbledore; or just simply Dumbledore." He said. "Shall we go off? The train will part in 10 minutes."

We nodded and said our goodbyes to Chiron, then followed him and stopped in front of a brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Here we go, platform 9¾." Dumbledore stated and chuckled when we all looked at him as if he were crazy. "Let me demonstrate. Who would like to run into this very wall?"

Leo shot his hand in the air immediately.

"Very well; now, I've disabled the barrier temporarily so you can pass." Dumbledore said. "If you don't mind, run into it while pushing your trolley. Don't try to come back, just stay there and wait for someone else to come." He said to Leo, who nodded.

Leo ran into the wall with the cart (or trolley, since I'm in England now) at full speed, and I just looked away. Believe me, this wasn't the first time he ran into a wall because an old man told him so. But, instead of splattering his brains (or breaking his nose like the last time), he just went right through it. Annabeth stood still with her mouth opened in shock.

"B-but, that's impossible! There's no logical explanation for it!" She said in amazement.

"Precisely, magic isn't very logical dear. Would you mind going next?" Dumbledore asked, entertained.

"I actually wouldn't." She said full of pride and followed Leo's tracks.

"I wanna go next!" I said to the Professor, like a five-year-old child about to go on a Disney ride. Give me a break; this _was_ the closest to a Disney ride I had ever been to.

"Then go." He chuckled and gestured to the wall.

I ran into it, and it felt like I ran into a tunnel for a split second, but then I was in another station, with a sign written: Platform 9¾.

**Another chapter! Please favorite, follow and review if you like it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**


	6. Hogwarts Express

My first reaction to the station was an immediate sense of comfort. For once, I didn't feel like the weirdest person in the room, in fact, I felt like one of the most normal ones. Around me were things you could only see in movies, like people in actual wizard cloaks and owls in children's cages. You could see mothers crying and kids playing. One family especially caught my eye: a group of at least 6 people, all sporting fire-red hair. Don't judge me, I like gingers. I smiled while looking around, looking at all types of people.

And then I saw her.

Looking as elegant as she was in my dream, Narcissa stood there quietly speaking to a guy who was obviously her son, a figure even taller and paler than herself (which, by the way, daaaaaaamn). She looked better than before, but that wasn't saying much. She still had circles under her eyes and slightly shaky hands. I'm not sure how long I stared at them, but by the time everyone had arrived, I was still gawking.

"Wonderful,-" Dumbledore said, snapping me back to reality. "-I would like to ask you to give your tickets to the conductor and leave your luggage here so it can be automatically transported to Hogwarts. Take your rucksacks to the Hogwarts Express, since you will need to change into your uniforms soon. When you get in the train, look for compartment A." He smiled, winked, and got into the train.

After doing what he said, we walked into the train; you could see anything possible in there. Kids running around, teens fighting, couples making out, people pranking others, there was even a candy cart. We headed over to compartment A only to find Dumbledore sitting down, waiting for us. We walked in and sat around him.

"Well, mind me but I don't know all of your names." He said.

"Oh, right! Well, I'm Percy Jackson, and that's Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Brielle Kennedy, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. And you already know Annabeth."

"It is very nice to meet you all. I'm very sorry, but I do not have much time so I will need to explain everything to you quickly." He said. "In Hogwarts, we have core classes that include Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. We also have electives that include Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. But, you will not be taking Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, since you are unable to produce magic, a requirement in these subjects. There are also some extra-curricular subjects you will be told about later. You may have up to 11 subjects, but you need to have at least 6. As you know, there are four houses, once you are sorted into them, you will be assigned dormitories and you will share them with four other students. I would also like to remind you that you may not tell students about your blood status; you will pretend you are exchange students from a wizarding school in the United States. Hagrid will answer the remaining of your questions. I hope this helped, and I will see you children later."

He then got up and left the compartment. Annabeth seriously looked like she would implode due to all her unanswered questions.

After that, not much happened. We bought some candy, talked, played cards, and for a moment I actually felt like a normal teenager. But then I remembered all my problems, and decided telling Annabeth about Narcissa and the guy from the train station.

"Annabeth?" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You know Narcissa, from my dream? She was at the station today."

The guys looked at me with a WTF? face, but I decided telling them later.

"Really? What was she doing here?" She inquired.

"She was with a kid about our age; I'm pretty sure he studies here."

"That's fantastic! Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah!"

No I didn't.

"It means your dream will start making sense soon, Brielle." She sighed.

"Oh, I knew that. But I still-" I started but was interrupted by a knock on our compartment door.

We all turned around to see a pretty girl with bushy brown hair and large, intelligent eyes. She pus pushed the door open and walked in.

"Excuse us,-" She said. "-but I'm sure we haven't met. You're the exchange students from the United States, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said.

"I'm Hermione Grange-" She stopped talking when she turned around and saw a boy buying candy. "Ronald!"

"Yeah?"

"We're on duty, and you're buying sweets?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "You're hopeless." Then she turned to us. "I'm Hermione Granger and he's Ronald Weasley. We're prefects from Gryffindor, I believe we're in the same year."

"Oh, cool. Well, nice to meet you." Annabeth said.

"Yes, yes, you too. Pardon, but we have to go, we'll see you later." She said. "Oh! And by the way, you should be putting your uniform on, we'll be arriving soon, and you wouldn't want to be late." She left the compartment pulling Ronald with her while they started bickering.

After they left, I looked at Annabeth.

"Do you have any idea what a prefect is?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all." She answered.

"Maybe she just said perfect wrong?" Percy asked which made Annabeth shake her head and pat his arm as if saying 'be quiet, honey'.

"Fantastic." I said and got up. "I'm gonna put on my uniform."

And so I did. While I was putting it on, I was like: hey, how stupid can I look?

Turns out, _very_ stupid. I can look very stupid. The good thing was that there was a cloak to cover it all up, but I still seriously hoped I could find a way to wear something, you know, not disgusting. And at least I could still wear my necklace over it. Have I told you about my camp necklace yet? I have 7 beads: a dragon with a golden apple, a silver arrow, a green trident, a golden fleece hanging from Thalia's Tree, a maze, the Empire State Building and Earth. I would tell you all the stories about the beads but that would take way to long and we all know how lazy I am.

"I think this is the first time since I was six that I ever wore something so terrible." I said as I walked into the compartment. "Correction, the orphanage would never do something like that to me..."

**Thanks for whoever told me about the chapter being in HTML! I have no idea what happened, I hope it's fixed.**  
**Anyway, please favorite, follow and review!**


	7. Hogwarts

When we arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, Hermione Granger appeared in our compartment again.

"Follow me; you will be in the boats with the first-years." She said as she led us to the exit of the train. "When you see a _really big man_, just follow his instructions." She said slowly, as if we were three-year-olds, and then left.

Ok, when she said 'a really big man', I imagined a 7-foot-tall dude or something like that. I was _wrong_. He was at least 12 feet tall and 3 times wider than a normal guy. I guessed that was where the weirdness started.

I wasn't really sure what was more eye-catching: him, or the huge castle surrounded by a lake. It was Annabeth's paradise; I swear she had a glimmer in her eyes when she saw it. We walked up to the dude reluctantly, a bit intimidated.

"FIRS' YEARS, THIS WAY." He boomed, gesturing to some small boats in the lake. He turned to us and opened a smile which made him slightly less frightening. "Yeh mus' be the Americans. I'm Professor Hagrid, but call me Hagrid, follow me."

He led us to two slightly bigger boats.

"I'll be givin' yeh a personal tour." He said. "Four in 'ne boat, five in 'nother."

We did what he said: Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo and I in one boat, the rest on the other one. The Professor sat on an even bigger one, and we took off.

"Dumbledore said that I should answer yer questions. What didn' he explain yet?" Hagrid inquired while we sailed through the lake.

"What do you know about us?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"I know 'bout _tha'_, and I was told to remind yeh tha' you can't tell anyone 'bout it."

We all nodded.

"What's the story about the architecture of Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked after a second and we groaned.

"I believe Hermione will answer tha' question better than I will." He replied. "'ave you met 'er yet?"

"Yes, she's a bit of a…" Leo said.

"Of a know-it-all?" Hagrid completed.

We all nodded.

"She's like tha' when yeh meet her, but trus' me, she's very nice." He said. "And by the way, don't ever call 'er a know-it-all in front of 'er; the las' time someone did, she was almos' squished by a troll." He said which made us stare at him inquisitively.

"There are monsters in this world?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't call 'em monsters; they prefer the term magical creatures. They aren't necessarily good or bad. The troll, for example wasn't evil; he was jus' aggressive and happen'd to be set free by a professor."

"A Professor almost killed a student?!" Annabeth asked indignantly.

"Two, actually. But the firs' one wasn't on purpose." He answered.

"And the second was?!" She asked crossly which made him chuckle.

"I believe yeh'll be good friends with Hermione." He marveled and looked up, as did we. We were right next to the castle. "This is our stop. Sorry that I haven' explained anything very well; stop by my hut if you want help with somethin'." He said as he got up and helped us out of our boats. "ALL RIGH', EV'RYBODY THROUGH THA' DOOR." He boomed as he pointed to the door. "YOU'LL MEET PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL THERE."

We followed his instructions and stopped at a big hall with two enormous doors. A Professor, who was probably this McGonagall, was standing there. She was tall, old and stern-looking, with small green eyes and black, and wore a cloak matching her eyes.

"Good night, children and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and I will be your Transfiguration Professor." She said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before that, you shall be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family within Hogwarts; you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The ceremony will take place in a moment, but I suggest you wait quietly. I'll return when we are ready." And with that, she left.

Excited whispers filled the room. Some kids were eyeing us curiously, which made me a bit uncomfortable; I never liked too much attention. Yes, a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't like being the center of attentions, get over it. The Professor came back after a minute or so, gesturing for us to come forward. She opened the doors and the first thing I saw were four huge tables, packed with students of various ages.

Everyone started moving forward and formed a line. The ceiling was a reproduction of the sky, and hundreds of candles floated around. Up against a wall, pushed incredibly away from us, was a table with Dumbledore, Hagrid and other people who I assumed were teachers.

As soon as we started walking, all eyes were on us, especially my friends and I. Students were pointing at us, whispering. My palms started sweating and I felt a tiny pit form in my stomach, my nervousness was completely noticeable. Leo just put his arm around me and said:

"Relax, Pretty Girl. Everything is going to be ok. Just remember your first day at camp. Don't be nervous." He said and let go.

Just to make it clear, Pretty Girl is their nickname for me; each of us has one. Some examples are Merry Elf, Gold Digger, Enlightened One and Voodoo Man. I think you can figure out which one's which. Yes, we're weird like that.

And then I suddenly felt a little better, knowing that I wouldn't have to be alone, that I was with my friends. And Jason.

"The sorting shall begin." McGonagall announced as she looked at a piece of parchment. "Abraham, Joshua." She announced as a small boy walked up and placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF." It _yelled_.

I'm serious. It actually yelled. The hat freaking talked. As in, using words, and speaking. I've seen some pretty freaky shit in my life, but talking hats were _not_ on the list. What's next? A talking scarf?

**One more chapter! They're finally in Hogwarts! Please favorite, review and follow! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and whatever.**


	8. My House

I'll spare you all students' houses because, trust me, the list never ends. Annabeth got in Ravenclaw, Nico got in Slytherin, and Jason and Percy in Gryffindor. Not a big surprise, considering what I heard about each house. It finally was my turn, and I had to be pushed by Piper to be able to walk. I trembled a bit and heard some cat calls in the crowd, which weirdly made me feel a bit better. Don't judge.

I sat on the stool abruptly and McGonagall put the hat on me.

_Ah, you're a tricky one. Your attitude is Slytherin-like but you are very brave, you'd make a great Gryffindor. You have great power, too. You and your friends, you're different._

It kind of just sounded in my head, and I wondered if other people could hear it.

"Whatever you say." I thought nervously. It wouldn't really help our undercover quest if people heard that 'we were different'.

_You're intelligent, you have street smarts, but I don't think you'll fit in Ravenclaw. Let's be honest, no one will take you seriously there. You're far too cunning and selfish for Hufflepuff. _

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Can you just get on with it?"

_Pushy, huh? A lot of horrible flaws too: sarcastic, cynical, negative, impatient, critical, proud, judgmental, overly honest, a horrid temper..._

"Pardon, I wasn't aware this was insult-Brielle-fest."

_You see what I mean?_

I looked around to see thousands of eyes on me. I wiped my palms on my skirt.

_Maybe you're not all bad. Something tells me I should put you in Gryffindor, maybe people there will teach you to be a better person._

"Can you just decide already? I don't really care where I'll be put in."

_Your opinion counts too, you know? _

Thoughts were racing in my head. Slytherins did look like my kind of people, but I would be alone with Nico, and I will not let that happen.

"Ok, then just give me-" I started, still without a decision, but was interrupted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

Ok then.

In the end, Hazel and Frank were Hufflepuffs and Leo and Piper were Gryffindors. Pretty much all of them took as long as I did to be sorted, I wondered why. Anyways, Dumbledore made a cute little welcome speech and whatever, I kind of felt bored. That is, up until a huge banquet appeared out of _thin air_, I swear. I felt like I was in heaven, I didn't even speak to my friends, I was too concentrated on eating.

Eventually, we were sent off to go to sleep and Hermione guided us to the rooms; I have no idea where that Ronald guy went.

Through the feast, Annabeth kept making signs with her hands and trying to say something, but I didn't figure out what she said. I tried finding her later, but she was gone.

We went up a tower, someone said a weird word, and we got into a room which apparently is called a Common Room. It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, a huge fireplace on one wall and a bulletin board on another; and the windows looked out onto the grounds of the school, it was a pretty cozy place. There were two spiral staircases, and we went up one that leaded to our dorms.

I was assigned to the same dorm as Pipes and Hermione. By the way, I don't think I've mentioned how happy I was that Piper and Leo were in Gryffindor; I probably wouldn't survive here without them.

Our luggage was in our room, waiting for us. A blonde that looked like the antagonist from teen movies and an Indian girl were there talking and turned around when they heard us entering.

"So these are the new girls?" The blonde one asked no one in particular. She had an irritating, squeaky voice.

"That's us." Piper said. "I'm Piper McLean and she's Brielle Kennedy, but just call her Brie."

They introduced themselves (Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil) and we were quiet for a while; Hermione had gone off to talk to someone.

"Sooo, what was the name of your old school?" Lavender asked.

"Ummmm. You won't know it. Nobody knows about it. It's a very small but good school." I looked at Piper desperately. "Pigfarts. Pigfarts School for Young Wizards and Witches."

Piper looked at me like WTF? and was holding back giggles. Laugh if you will. It was the first name that appeared in my head.

"What province is it from?" Parvati asked. "Oh, pardon, state."

"Wyoming." Piper said quickly. "Yeah, there aren't many people there."

"Oh, nice." Parvati said.

There was an awkward silence.

"You two are like, really pretty." Lavender said.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

"So you agree? You think you're pretty?" She asked and I laughed.

"Nice reference." I said.

"What reference?" She inquired.

Piper and I stared at her for a while after that.

"Sooo... Who were the cute blokes with you? They studied with you in Pigfarts right?" Parvati changed the subject.

"Yeah. Who do you think was cute?" I asked carefully. "'Cause most of them are taken. The only single one is the guy who looks like the grim reaper, but he's gay."

Piper looked at me with a startled look on her face, and I remembered that other people didn't know. You see, as daughters of Aphrodite, we can kind of ~see~ what a person's attracted to, and in Nico's case, it's men. But the problem is, nobody else knows and Nico has no idea we know, so we have to pretend that we think he's straight. Complicated, I know.

They just looked at us like we'd escaped from a madhouse. We get that look a lot. We talked a bit more for the night, they asked some more questions and we made up some more answers, and finally decided to go to sleep; I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. And guess what? Yes, I had another nightmare.

September 2

Ok, maybe it wasn't really a nightmare. Neither was it a dream. It was as if a thousand images popped up: that snake that attacked me, Narcissa, a group of really weird voodoo people with masks on transforming into jets of black smoke, tons of people flashing multicolored lights at each other and a snake-like guy with red eyes and no hair. The last thing I remember about it is a big flash of green light and the sound of a baby crying.

I woke up on the floor and with all four of my roommates staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tell us." Piper said as she helped me get up. "We were just waking up and you fell on the floor."

"Nightmare." I shrugged and there was a short silence. "So, should we get dressed or something?"

"Unless you want to go to breakfast with your pajamas on." Lavender said matter-of-factly in an annoying voice.

After we changed into our ridiculous uniform, we went downstairs. We separated from Lavender and Parvati (thank gods) and we just followed Hermione. Eventually, we met up with Ronald and a short guy with jet black hair, green eyes and a weird-looking scar. For some reason, he looked familiar.

"Oh, Harry, this is Piper and Brie." Hermione said. "Girls, you already know Ron, and this is Harry Potter."

**Finally the protagonist shows up! Sorry about all the references, I couldn't resist the temptation. Please favorite, follow and review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**


	9. Harry Potter

The three stared at us as if we were either going to bow down, run away, or attack someone.

"Nice to meet you." Piper said.

"You too." Harry said suspiciously. "Anyways, Hermione, can we talk to you? If you girls don't mind."

"No, not at all." Piper said and pulled me towards the great hall.

Nothing interesting happened at breakfast. We met up with the guys, ate a lot, talked, blah, blah, blah. I mean, seriously, I'm in a school of wizards, and something interesting has _got _to happen. We (Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy and me) tried to find the others but we didn't see them there, so we went off Professor McGonagall's office to see what classes we would have for the rest of the year. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. We did so and found her grading papers. "Sit, please." She said as she gestured to some chairs in front of her desk.

"So, I've already talked to Miss Chase and she's told me all about Camp Half-Blood." She said. "Do you already know about the classes?"

"No, ma'am." Jason said.

She looked at him surprised.

"This is the first time I've been called ma'am in quite a while…" She said, impressed. "Well, you may choose from: Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I believe you understand what Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures is…"

"Yes." Percy answered for us.

"Very well." She said. "Herbology is the study of magical plants. Ancient Runes is the study of ancient scripts of magic. Arithmancy is the study of the magical properties of numbers. Muggles are what wizards call non-magical folk, so Muggle Studies is the study of muggles. And Divination teaches methods of divining the future. Oh, and you have classes that focus on your demigod powers and fighting skills. Are you interested in any of these already?"

"Yeah, Potions." Jason said.

"Ok…" She said as she wrote it down. "Any other subjects?"

We were silent.

"Ok, let's do this: Any subjects you _don't_ want?" She sighed.

"I don't want Muggle Studies; I already know plenty about them." I said after a while. "Oh, I don't want Divination either."

"Smart girl…" She muttered as she wrote it down. "Ok, what about you bunch?"

"Yeah, I think I don't want Divination either." Leo said.

"I don't want Astronomy." Percy said.

And Piper agreed with Percy. McGonagall simply flicked her wand and four pieces of plain paper became four schedules. You've gotta admit, this stuff is cool…

"Your first class is Herbology." She said. "Off you go, you wouldn't want to be late."

We got up and went off to class.

After tedious hours of classes (which I'll spare you from details), it was lunch time, so we went to the Great Hall. Since Piper and I only knew few people, and I definitely wasn't going to lunch with Lavender or Parvati, we tagged along with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"So, you're from Pigfarts?" Harry asked.

"Pigfarts." I repeated nervously.

"_Interesting_ name, I've never heard of it, though." Hermione said, knitting his eyebrows together. "What city is it from? Because I'm pretty sure I know-"

Before she could say anything else, Annabeth appeared (thank gods).

"Annabeth!" Piper and I said at the same time, in a suspiciously relieved tone.

"I need to talk to you." She muttered to me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Brie, Severus or Snape or whatever is here!" She exclaimed, although still with a low voice.

"Are you serious? Where did you see him?"

"Sorry to infer," Harry said suddenly. "but are you talking about Severus Snape?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" I inquired.

"Yes, he's a Professor here."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation, just by our glances. 'Is that bad or good?' I inquired with my eyes, she shrugged. The other three just stared.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Annabeth." She said to Harry.

"I'm Harry…" He said looking at her suspiciously. "Anyways, we're going to eat by the lake, do you guys want to join us?"

We hesitated, looking at each other.

"We don't want to be a discomfort or anything…" Annabeth said quietly.

"Nonsense! You're more than welcome!" Hermione said cheerfully. "We insist." She added, after seeing our reluctance.

"Sure, I guess." Piper said.

The three gave us a re-encouraging smile and lead us outside, to the south of the castle. The castle was truly beautiful, but outside was even better. The grass was an unbelievable green that could only be maintained by magic, and there were all types of wildflowers. I didn't want this quest, but I had to admit, this wasn't a bad place to stay for the time being. We finally arrived at the lake. It wasn't as pretty as the setting it was in, but certainly had something that attracted you to it.

"This is the Black Lake, or Great Lake." Hermione said.

We nodded and sat down.

"So, tell us a little bit about yourselves!" Ron said as he ate a sandwich.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, mother."

"How long have you three known each other?" Harry asked before they could start bickering

"Well, I know Brie since we were 10 and we met Piper when she was 16." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, so you met Piper this year?" Hermione asked.

"No, last year." Piper said, looking at Hermione as if she was stupid. Then she realized what she said. "Oh, did she say 16? She meant 15!" She said as she laughed nervously.

"Anyway-" I changed the subject before things got suspicious. "What about you three? When did you guys become best friends and all?"

"Right after Hermione was attacked by a troll." Harry said.

"Yeah, why _was_ she attacked by a troll anyway?" I asked.

"It's a long story and I'm not really comfortable talking about." Hermione interrupted before anyone could say anything and Ron looked at her worriedly.

"Ok…" I said and there was an awkward science. "Hey Annabeth, Hermione knows all about Hogwarts' history, why don't you ask her about the architecture?"

Both their faces brightened up and they started enthusiastically talking. The rest of us started some small talk about classes and how we were liking Hogwarts and whatnot, but unfortunately we were interrupted.

"Well isn't it Potter with his new possie?" I an obnoxious voice sneer behind us.

We all turned to see a very pale and guy, with two huge guys behind him of mousy Slytherins behind him. And then I remembered: this kid was Narcissa's son.

**Yes, you finally get to see some fights with Malfoy! Please follow, favorite and review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. School Idiots

"What do want, Malfoy?" Harry barked.

"Sorry if I'm just being polite and decided to introduce myself to the new students." He sneered and turned to Annabeth, Piper and I. "Who are these beautiful ladies?"

Annabeth looked so disgusted that his little smirk disappeared from his face. She tended to do that.

"What are you playing at, Draco?" Hermione hissed.

"I believe I was talking to the beautiful ladies, not nauseating mudbloods." He hissed and his friends chuckled.

Hermione's face turned as red as a tomato and she opened her mouth to retort something, but Ron was already on his feet.

"Why don't you shut up before I make you, Ferret?" Ron barked and stepped closer to Malfoy, who backed away (I would too if someone that size was about to pound the shit out of me). He stopped right next to Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"Standing up for your girlfriend, Weasley?"

There was a whole lot of yelling after that.

"Ok, enough." Harry said. "Just go away, Malfoy."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you." Annabeth said. As expected, they laughed. I say that's expected because Annabeth is a girl and since people are sexist they are lead to believe she won't kick their butts, which she actually will.

"I'd like to see you try. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise." He said and three of his goons stepped closer. Yes, Annabeth was badass, but those guys were huge.

At that exact moment, Jason arrived, and I think it was the first time I was actually grateful for something he did. I guess he realized what was going on because he backed away and came back with Leo, Nico, Hazel, Percy and Frank. Piper and I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Well, I'd like to see the four of you fight any one of those four guys coming our direction and come back alive." Piper said.

"Is something wrong here?" Frank said as soon as they arrived.

Realizing he was outnumbered, blondie got intimidated.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." He answered in a ridiculously cowardly voice.

"Really? Because I think you were harassing my girlfriend and friends." Percy said in a quiet but threatening tone. Just as Annabeth made guys feel uncomfortable for hitting on her, Percy made them fear for their lives.

"In case you have a hearing impairment or you're just too stupid to comprehend -something I do not doubt- no one is interested in you or your affairs. So I think it's best for you and your friends to leave." Now, Leo wasn't the tallest or the most built, but he was the scariest out of all of them. Maybe I just thought so because I knew he could make ferret barbeque out of him. "Now." He added, louder this time.

Malfoy looked at his compadres and, after some hesitation, walked away with his friends.

"I could've taken them on." Annabeth muttered as Percy kissed her head.

"Undoubtedly." He said, amused.

After everyone cooled off a bit, the guys and Hazel introduced themselves, and we went back to our small talk. I kept trying to catch Annabeth's attention but she seemed to busy talking to Hermione about how they designed something from somewhere.

"Annabeth, a word please." I finally said as I gave her my 'it's urgent' look.

"Yeah." She said as she got up and we moved away from the group. "What's wrong?"

"Everything?" I said. "Draco is Narcissa's son."

"Yeah, I figured based on the description you gave me; you're very detailed." She said.

"I'm Aphrodite's daughter, I can't help but notice simply everything about appearances."

"You sound so superficial."

I gave a shaky laugh.

"I do, don't I?" I asked. "So, how's Ravenclaw?"

"Ridiculously horrible." She sighed and laughed at her own misery. "They didn't even talk to me, I don't think they even know I exist. And there are some really cute girls in Gryffindor and I'm sure they're after Percy."

I giggled a bit but stopped when I realized she was being serious.

"Oh, you're serious. Well, I'll keep an eye on him if you want me to."

"Thanks. Well, let's go back there then."

Well, we weren't able to hang out much more because we had more classes and blah, blah, blah. It all finally ended at 16:30. Our last class was demigod powers and I gotta say: it was pretty awesome. In case you don't know our powers, they are basically: controlling water for Percy; being unbelievably smart for Annabeth; fire for Leo; some kick-ass lightning shit for Jason; hypnotizing and charmspeak (basically make people do what you want) for Piper and I; changing into animals for Frank; summoning jewels and controlling the mist for Hazel; and just pure badass for Nico. We can actually do more than just that, but those are the basics.

After the class ended, Piper, Leo and I decided to stay around to get to know the castle better. As Piper was explaining some boring thing she learned in Potions, we were suddenly run over by two dudes. Both of them fell down, but the three of us were able to maintain our balance.

"Hey douchebags, watch where you're going." I hissed which made Piper look reprovingly at me.

They were twins; both had red hair, freckles and big brown eyes.

"Listen lady, you shouldn't have been in the-" One of them said as they started getting up. He stood up facing Piper and smirked. "Why hello there."

Leo stared laughing. Piper rolled her eyes and pulled me behind her, with Leo soon following.

"Hey, they must be related to Ron." Leo said as he caught up.

"Ickle Ronniekins!" One exclaimed while suddenly popping up besides Leo.

"Don't tell us you're friends with Ronnie!" The other cried. "You must be the exchange students he was talking about."

"Obviously Fred, I certainly wouldn't forget such beautiful ladies if they _did_ study here." The first one said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tragically cheesy." I murmured to Piper and we continued walking, but were blocked by the two.

"Speaking of cheese isn't one of your names Cheddar or something?" Fred asked which made Leo explode with laughter and Piper giggle. I glared at all of them and stopped my tracks.

"Listen Grady twins, she's taken and I'm not interested. Unless you're interested in Leo here I would advise you to leave."

"Hmm someone's got a temper." The other twin said. "At least let us introduce ourselves. I'm George and that's Fred."

"Fantastic." I said, preparing myself to leave only to get pulled back by Piper.

"I'm Piper, that's Leo and the bitch is Brielle." She said.

"Now that you know our names, _please_ leave." I said softly, knowing what would happen.

They automatically smiled and turned around.

"BRIELLE!" Piper whispered urgently. "You can't do that here!"

"Oh please, it's a school of magic, let me have my fun."

**Yay! Weasley twins! I know they wouldn't be in Hogwarts by the Half-Blood Prince but in my canon, Mrs. Weasley forced them to go back for their last year, because seriously, do you think she would actually take that shit? Plus, I really wanted to see them kind of paralleling with the Stoll twins. Please favorite, follow and review!**


	11. I've Got the Magic in Me

Thankfully, I didn't have any nightmares that night. Ok, so I woke up at 7 (a big improvement considering I used to wake up at 5 back at camp) and had breakfast and all of that morning stuff. I met up with Leo and we went to Care of Magical Creatures.

Now, I've seen all types of monsters or creatures, so I thought I would be bored out of my mind in this class, but I was sorely wrong. When we got there, standing right in front of me were 20 horses, only they had horns and they were majestic as hell.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE REAL THEY EXIST LEO UNICORNS LEO ARE YOU SEEING THIS?" I yelled like a child on Christmas, which made him cup a hand over my mouth.

Don't get me wrong, I've heard that there actually are unicorns back in Camp Jupiter, but c'mon. Who wouldn't freak with a unicorn standing right in front of them? I'm only human.

"Shut up before we get in trouble." Leo said in a quiet, serious tone. Well, as serious as Leo can get.

"You only say that because you've already seen one of them." I whined which made him chuckle. "But they're pretty cool, aren't they?" I whispered to him and he smiled.

"They're awesome."

"Top of the mornin' class." Hagrid said as he approached us from the woods. "I'm thinkin' yeh already know what yeh'll be studyin' today." He said, patting a white one. "Well, unicorns are very disobedient and free spirits, so yer assignmen' 's ter get them to obey yeh and mount them if yeh can. Well, choose one and 'ave fun."

I ran so fast I think I made a kid fall. I chose a black one and automatically hugged her/him.

"Tha' one's a girl." Hagrid told me. "'Er name is Maggie."

Before I did anything, I decided to look around and check on how everyone was doing. A bunch of kids were falling to the ground and being kicked, and I suddenly didn't think unicorns were that cute anymore. I turned to Maggie.

"You're not doing that to me, right?" I asked her, and got a neigh in response. "I'll take that as a no."

Unfortunately, as soon as I put some of my weight on her, she nearly bit my finger off.

"Hey!" I said while wiping my finger on her fur. "Ok, let's try this one more time."

I tried flinging my leg over her, but she walked away and I fell on my ass. I knew there was no use. I looked around and turned back to her.

"Okay now, I'm going to do something and I don't know you can understand what I'm saying but if someone finds out, consider yourself unicorn on a stick, capisce?" I whispered to her while I patted her mane in a passive-aggressive manner. "You will not throw me on the ground, or try to hurt me in any way. You will follow all orders I give you, because I need to be good in at least one class." I said clearly but quietly as I got on. "There we go." I said and waved to Hagrid.

"'ery good Ms. Kennedy! 'ery good!" He said and smiled. "Class, ev'ryone try ter do what she's doin'. 10 points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins glared through my soul.

"She cheated." The blonde ferret squealed. "I can prove it."

"Oh please… What do you think I did? Some kind of spell to control her?" I smirked knowingly.

"Obviously not, you would need to know how to use magic to do that." He barked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, rolling my eyes, trying to look aloof, but my body tensed a bit.

"I don't think anyone here has seen you do a spell. I doubt anyone has even seen your wand."

"And what's it to you?" I said as I got down and came closer to him. I felt Leo grab my arm and pull me away, put I pulled it back. "Why would I not be magic?"

"I don't know, maybe you're working for _someone_."

"Oh, you're one to speak, Malfoy." A bucktoothed kid called.

"Nobody asked you anything, Longbottom." He shouted at the kid.

"I don't recall asking you anything either." I barked. "And yet, you blab on incessantly."

"Besides," He added, ignoring me. "It's not fair to any of us. You didn't even try. I don't care what you did, you cheated somehow. It's not fair for us who actually put effort into things; we're the ones who should get the extra credit."

The way he said that made me question for a moment if he knew about the charmspeak and if he had seen me, and suddenly, a chill went down my spine. I decided to ignore it.

"I would tell you just how stupid you sound but I don't think there are any words accurate enough. Try doing something right, and then you can bitch on about not getting any points for your house or whatever."

"M'kay that's 'nuff." Hagrid said. "Class over."

I yelled some other insults at him but only got ignored, so I finally calmed myself and went to Leo's side.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" He asked. "That guy's an asshole. You know you just need to say the words and he'll turn into toast."

"I know Leo, thanks." I smiled and walked toward the bucktoothed kid.

"Hey, thanks for defending me there, I've heard its hard standing up to the little brat." I said. "I'm Brielle Kennedy, by the way, but you can call me Brie."

"No problem, and I know." He said shyly. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

After that whole scene, I calmed down while talking to my friends near the lake. I couldn't help but feel bad about the whole incident, I mean, I really did cheat. People were all supporting me and stuff, but they actually shouldn't had. I tried to forget the subject, but unfortunately, that was not in the universe's plans.

"Guys, we have a problem." Annabeth said as she came closer to us. "Look what I got from Professor Flitwick." She said, pointing to an opened letter. "It says we need to go to Dumbledore's office like, now. Apparently it's really serious."

**Another chapter! Sorry for posting everything so suddenly, I'm just really loving to write this. I just checked my views/visitors and wow! This is awesome, thanks for all the support from the reviewers and everything! I realize this is going very slow-paced, but trust me, it's only in the first week. After that, I'll start doing it a bit more Harry Potter style (only writing the highly relevant parts).**

**Again, please favorite, follow and review if you like it, so I can write lots of more chapters! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Trouble?

Leo and I exchanged glances. Were we in trouble because of that asshat in Care of Magical Creatures?

"'s anything wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Annabeth answered thoughtfully.

"It's better if we get going then." Jason said as he got up.

"We're so sorry." Frank said to Hermione, Ron and Harry as the rest of us stood up.

"Don't worry about it, but if there's a problem, be sure to tell us about it." Harry said.

"Thank you, we will." Frank gave a smile and we all started walking towards the castle.

"Do you know if anyone else was called too?" I asked after a while, as we walked. "Maybe a Neville Longbottom?"

"Neville? Why would Neville be in trouble?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, just this thing that happened in Care of Magical Creatures." I said.

"What happened, Brielle?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just kind of bickered with that ass, Malfoy." I said.

"For Zeus' sake, Annabeth, how many stairs are there left?" Percy asked.

"Well, we already went up three flights of stairs, so four more." Annabeth smirked and laughed when Percy groaned.

"You should really tell us if you argue with someone, Brie." Hazel quaked. "You could really get in trouble."

"Hazel, you're too cute." I said, hugging her. "But I'm a big girl, I can handle people, especially if that person is Malfoy."

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked.

"Over there." Annabeth said, pointing to a gargoyle in the end of the corridor we were in. "Um…" She said as she read the piece of paper she was holding. "Flobberworm juice?"

A deafening sound erupted. The gargoyle actually stepped aside, and the wall had now formed a spiraling staircase. We all stared.

"Magic is cool." Percy noted.

"I guess we should go up?" Leo questioned.

Annabeth nodded as she lead us. We ended up in a huge circular room, with lots and lots of windows. There were several paintings of old people, who I assumed were previous headmasters. There were also several tables with some silver things on top, that emitted puffs of smoke. Covering the wall were hundreds if not thousands of books. Dumbledore sat behind his desk patting a bird (a really cool one, by the way). Nico was standing next to him, looking happier than I've ever seen him.

"Hello children." He said. "I believe some of you know why you were called here." He looked at me and Leo.

"Look, Professor, I can explain, it definitely wasn't my fault. You see, this arrogant little son of a-"

"Brie I know perfectly well what happened that class, and while this is about that, none of you are in trouble." He said and I let out a relieved sigh.

"So, why are we here?" Frank asked.

"You see, Brie had a short misunderstanding with Mr. Malfoy earlier today and he commented on something that worried the professors a tad." He said. "He went on about how he never saw Ms. Kennedy, or any of you for the matter, practicing magic or using wands. While we covered the magic story very well, we see no possible excuse to why any of you would not have wands. Because of that, we've had specially made wands for your use, and your use only. They are enchanted to do some basic spells if you say the right words. Here's a list of the spells you can use." He said, handing Annabeth a piece of paper and gesturing to some wands on top of his desk that I hadn't noticed. "I take it that you will sort out yourselves the one you prefer."

A pastel blue one with delicate details caught my eye immediately.

"I want that one!" I exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Ah yes, I imagined this would appeal to you. This wand is 10 inches, mahogany- of course, painted blue- made out of veela hair." He said while he handed it to me.

After a minute or two of people settling their wands, we finally were ready to leave.

"Oh, wait children!" He said. "I was also told about your offerings and how you can't do them, so I've asked Mr. Filch to put a fireplace in your Fighting and Demigod classrooms, that way you'll only need to save something from your dinner and burn it the next day."

I know I may seem kind of a wuss for saying this, but I really got emotional when he told us that. I guess with all the name-calling and arguments with Malfoy and whatnot, I had forgotten that there still were people who would go out of their way to do something for us. It's stupid, I know, but I thought it was really sweet. So I hugged him. Yes, I hugged Dumbledore, world's greatest wizard, Headmaster of the world's most prestigious wizarding school. Sue me.

"Oh." He said, surprised. "There, there, dear."

"Thank you," I said as I pulled away. "That's very kind of you."

He chuckled.

"It is my honor. I am eternally in all of your debts for what you are doing, it is very brave."

After a couple of modest 'oh it's nothing' phrases, we thanked him once again, and left.

I, being myself, was curious to why Nico looked so happy, so I decided to stay around and talk to him. He normally walked next to Hazel or Jason, but today he was walking behind all of us with a smile on his face. I let everyone pass in front of me and begun walking next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when everyone was far enough.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What's up? How are you?" I said. "Geez Nico, learn some slang."

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you look so different." I said simply. "So… Relaxed. Not that it's a bad thing, but I why?" I said. "Did you meet someone?" I said smirking, which made him laugh. Yes, you read it, Nico _laughed_. Not an ironic laugh, either, an _actual_ laugh.

"And that proves you know nothing about me." He said. "Dumbledore gave me some personal advice on… a problem we have in common."

"Can I know what it is?"

"I don't think I'm ready to say it just yet."

"So no one knows?"

"No, a couple of people know." He remarked, staring at our friends who walked ahead of us.

"Do I have any idea of what it is? When will you tell?"

"I think that's enough questions for the day." He said and I chuckled. "You'll find out sooner or later, trust me."

And we didn't speak again that day (or week, for that matter).

**Hm, not loving this chapter too much, but oh well. I guess we get some character development for Nico, and you haven't heard the last of their little talk. As always, please follow, favorite and review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Starry Night

After that, we had some more classes and went off to get our dinner.

I guess I had never had that much time to process everything that had happened. Where I was, who I was with, what I had left behind; I hadn't had time to think about those things yet. It was only that day, when all of us Gryffindors were eating and laughing, and after what Dumbledore did for us, that I realized how much I missed camp.

I missed sitting next to the bonfire and singing stupid camp songs and listening to bad jokes. I missed seeing Leo giving Drew shade, and Chiron yelling at both of them to cut it out. And, sadly, I missed my sisters being superficial bitches and my brothers being asshole players. I missed my mom, who seemed to talk to me the worst time possible, and now that I needed her, didn't even acknowledge me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so great. I'm very emotional, ok? My eyelids suddenly got heavy and I felt a knot in my throat, and suddenly I wanted to throw up. I turned around to tell Piper I was going back to our room, but instead found the only thing that could make me feel even worse. Ok, it wasn't Malfoy, but still…

"Hey it's Cheddar and company!" One of the two said.

"Oh no." Piper said sinking down on her seat.

"Zeus please help us." I murmured and turned around with the patience span of a teaspoon. "We've already told you we don't want to play."

"I take it you've already met Fred and George?" Ron said, rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately." Leo said as both sat at each of Ron's side.

"So, baby brother, introduce us!" The other one said. "We've already met the charming trio here, I can only imagine the others are as pleasant as they are."

"That's Jason and Percy." Ron sighed as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Pleasure." They both said at the same time. They seemed the only people who weren't intimidated by Jason's and Percy's, you know, _everything_.

Speaking of Percy, he really seemed out of it recently. He's normally the most optimistic and upbeat when going on a quest, but he's really just been horrible these days. It was kind of sad to watch.

Well, after a couple of terrible puns, we were able to get rid of them and went off to Astronomy. I hadn't had much time to visit too many places in Hogwarts, so I was obviously mega impressed when we arrived at the Astronomy Tower.

It was, no doubt, the tallest tower in Hogwarts (I wonder how Thalia would react to it) and we had a perfect view of the starry night. 'I'm definitely hanging out here more often' I thought to myself. None of my camp friends had this class so I was alone with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Woah." I said when we got there. "This is gorgeous." I said to none of them in particular.

"We thought you'd like it." Harry said. "Everyone does."

"And the best part is that we don't have to do absolutely anything in this class." Ron said as he sat on the floor.

"I would normally argue, but it's true." Hermione shrugged and sat next to Harry, leaving an awkward silence to follow.

"So Brielle, we still know almost nothing about you." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Oh trust me; it would take way too long to tell you about my life." I said nervously, trying my best to dodge the subject.

"Well, we do have an hour and fifteen minutes." He said.

"Or do you want to keep up with your pretty, mysterious and kick-arse reputation?" Ron asked. Moments later, his ears got red and he cleared his throat. "I mean pretty mysterious. As in very mysterious. Not that you're not pretty, you're very pretty, but I-"

"Ron." Harry chuckled. "He tends to do that around girls."

I laughed.

"Hey, a compliment never hurt anyone." I smiled. "And I wasn't aware I already had a reputation."

"Oh yes, you and all your mates." Harry said. "You're all quiet and reserved, but then suddenly one of you breaks out a fight."

"I see…" I said amusedly.

"But returning to the subject, tell us about yourself."

I had to keep myself from cursing. I thought I had gotten them out of track.

"Um, well, what do you want to know?" I asked, trying to not look at any of them.

"Tell us more about Pigfarts." Hermione said suspiciously.

"Pigfarts…? Oh! Right! Well, it's in Wyoming and you're admitted there when you're 10." I said while I played with my hair. "And the crest is a lion, he looks like Aslan."

"Who's Aslan?" The three of them asked at the same time.

"Narnia?" I asked rhetorically, but their expression didn't change. "The Chronicles of Narnia! A whole series of books! They even have movies!"

They shrugged.

"I only have interest in academic books. Hermione said. "Maybe I've read about it in my parent's newspaper."

"Well, the first book, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, is about four kids who-"

"Oh no you don't," Ron interrupted. "No changing subjects."

I sighed.

"Zeus, you people don't give up. Fine, what do you want to know then?"

"Oh, I have a question." Ron said. I motioned for him to go on. "Who's Zeus?"

I swear I had never feared being so close to the sky that moment.

"Don't be so thick, Ron, it's Greek mythology. We've read Homer's Odyssey…" Hermione said.

"No, love, _you've_ read Homer's Odyssey." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Zeus is the god of the gods, basically." She said, ignoring his last comment.

Wrong. Ok, maybe not 100% wrong, but still not right.

"Oh, well, I worship Greek gods, you see. It's a terribly small group of people, but still a religion you know?" I said, nervously tugging on my shirt.

"Oh! You're Hellenic!" Hermione exclaimed.

What?

"Yeah! Hellenic!" I said. "My friends are too, in case you wondered. Our school enforces it."

Now I was just caught in a chain of lies.

"Ok, you've said enough about your school, but nothing about yourself." Ron said. "Where were you born?"

"New York." I said.

"Oh so when did you move?" He asked.

"Who said anything about moving?"

Oh wait.

"Oh! Right, right! When I was 7." I covered as they looked at me, confused.

"Got it. Well, we'll stop tormenting you with the questions; I know it must be uncomfortable." Harry said and smiled, and I had to keep myself from letting out a relieved sigh.

I felt really bad for not telling them about this stuff, I mean they genuinely cared and wanted to know me. And I gotta say, I kinda hate lying. I know, I know, it's kinda hypocritical since lying is pretty much the only thing I've done to them some far, but still…

"Well, thanks guys. You've all been fantastic to my friends and I and we haven't even thanked you." I said.

"Hey, no need to thank us. That's what friends are for." Hermione said and smiled.

That actually made me feel even worse, since I knew they thought of me as a friend. I gave a small smile and looked around.

For the first time I noticed the teacher: an old, bald teacher with those really old-looking glasses, just sitting in the far corner, reading a newspaper.

"Hey I was wondering if you could show us around, since we hardly know how to get to our classes." I told them.

"No problem!" Harry exclaimed.

Guess who had a nightmare that night? Oh, how lucky am I…

**Ok, so a lot of comments on this. Depressed Percy, what's going on? In a couple of chapters I'll talk about that again, but I guess you can pretty much have a basic idea.**

**Ron getting all nervous with Brie, is it going somewhere? Absolutely not. Anyone who's read the books knows how Ron gets around pretty girls, and let's admit it, an Aphrodite's child is a lot more than pretty. Hermione is forever in his heart, but I'm gonna have some fun writing about Lavender and him.**

**Yes, I made Brielle a softie, because since she acts tough all the time I think it would be a nice contrast to make her emotional. I mean, c'mon, the girl has some scars. I've written about the orphanage, but I don't actually think I've said anything about her dad. Basically, he hooked up with Aphrodite when he was about 19, and when he saw a kid on his doorsteps, he was just not having any of it. Her experience in the orphanage actually wasn't bad, since she got to camp when she was 10, but she still has some repressed anger when it comes to her father. That's why she's so dependent on her mom and is so close to Piper. The whole orphan thing definitely will show up again, and maybe even show a similarity with another abandoned child (hint, hint). Sorry for such a long author's note, I hate them as much as you do. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite and follow!**


	14. She Killed Sirius Black

I was flying. That was the first thing I noticed. The sky was a deep gray and I constantly ducked from clouds, which made me wonder what exactly was making me fly. I shouldn't had wondered.

I was not a plane, and not a Pegasus. It was honestly the most horrifying monster I had ever seen. The first thing I saw were huge bat-like wings, at least 9 feet wide. I looked down to see a skeleton-horse sort of thing, with a face of a lizard. The worst part of it all was I couldn't scream, I couldn't even move. If I were to die in this dream, I would just sit there and wait.

The scene shifted. I was now in a room that would be completely empty if it weren't for a black veil there. There was a strange ringing, an incessant sound that, although minimal, horrible. I soon realized it wasn't a ringing, but voices. Actual creepy voices moaning and mumbling. The terrifying sound filled the room in a shiver-worthy way.

I suddenly start walking. Not on my own, not because I wanted to, I just felt I was being pushed by something, and started walking.

Now I was in a vast hall, filled with shelves full of glass phials. For some reason I feel desperate, as though I'm looking for something. And then, I see it: on one of the phials, glowing weirdly stronger than any other has a name written on it.

_S. P. T to A. P. W. B. D_

_Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter_

Out of the blue, dozens of lights come from every direction. Everything then turns pitch black. The only thing I hear is a cheer, or a song:

_I killed Sirius Black. _

September 4

And then I woke up. I just simply opened my eyes. Nobody needed to wake me up, and I didn't fall on the ground. It really means a lot to me, because normally my dreams just go on and on until something happens to me. I saw Piper getting ready and gave me a small smile.

"Oh hey, I was just about to wake you up." She said.

"Yeah…" I said, distracted.

I couldn't stop thinking of the dream. Why had I just simply woken up? What were those phials? Who was Sirius Black? I quickly told Piper I had a dream and needed to talk to Annabeth about it and rushed downstairs.

As I was getting there, I heard voices whispering and saw not only Hermione, Ron and Harry, but also the twins and a redhead girl who was probably Ron's sister. They didn't seem to notice me.

"Hermione, are you sure of what you heard?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronald. I am making all of this up." She huffed. "She literally muttered 'I killed Sirius Black' in her sleep. Reminds you of something?"

Hermione heard! Had she overheard my explanation to Piper, or had I been sleep talking again?

"Bellatrix." Harry said. They knew Bellatrix! "Do you think she's one of them?"

Again with this.

"I don't know anything anymore. I hate to agree with Malfoy, but maybe there's something more to her." Ron said.

Excuse me?

"Do you really think so?" The redhead asked.

"I mean, she is pretty secretive." One of the twins commented. "She also doesn't seem to love to put up with us."

Well, that was true. Only on the twins' part, though.

I heard murmurs of agreement and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped into the common room. As soon as they saw me, they stopped talking.

"No, go on. I don't think you've mentioned how I don't seem to practice any spells, and you've never seen my wand." I snarled. "You know, I didn't even give attention to that asshole's comments because I thought nobody else thought the same thing. I thought you were better than him, but apparently, you're just the same. Have a good day, you dicks."

I couldn't believe it. Was I really that bad? How many people thought the same thing as them and Malfoy? Had I ruined the whole quest? I was too furious to think. I thought of all of this as I started storming off.

'What did I do for everyone to be so suspicious of me?' I thought angrily. And then, I reminded myself of the compulsive lying. I realized I was being too hard on them. I stopped, took a deep breath, and turned around.

I looked at all of their bewildered faces, and I suddenly had the urge to laugh. Partly because it was funny, partly because I do that when I'm nervous. Seriously, I'm renowned in camp for giggling while battling not only in the Manhattan one, but also the one with Gaea.

"Listen I know as much about that dream as you do, I swear I have no idea what it means." I said mainly to Hermione. "I'm willing to hear what you have to say about it, but I never thought all of you would sink so low to the point of actually talking behind my back."

They were quiet for a loooong time.

"Are you actually gonna say something? Because I have History of Magic right now. Not that I'm too keen on going there, but I guess anything's better than what's going on right now."

"Well, I'm sor-" Hermione started.

"Please spare me the apologies."

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Brie, you're such a bitch.' 'Brie, they're trying to apologize.' 'Brie, stop being such a jerk.' 'Brie, you said you realized you were too hard on them.'

Looking back at it now, I realize I was being a bit hard on them. But c'mon, I really wasn't up for it. I knew I was being hard on them, but let's not force it.

"Could you, um maybe, tell us what exactly you dreamt about?" Harry asked after a little bit more of silence.

"Look kid, no offence but I don't know if I can trust you with such important information." I said. His face softened.

"I don't want to pressure you. You see, Sirius was my godfather and I kind of wanted to know what you dreamt about him." He said. I probably wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't said '_was_'.

So I told them about everything, and by everything I mean the last scene, so not exactly everything. I pretended I was talking to Annabeth or Chiron and just let everything out.

They looked a bit disappointed.

"Well, you have told us everything so it's only fair we explain what happened, although it isn't exactly a big mystery." Harry sighed. "About two months ago, my godfather Sirius Black was kidnapped by Vol-" He interrupted himself after seeing all the reproving faces staring at him. "You-Know-Who. I had this kind of vision that they were torturing him in a department where prophecies are held in the Ministry of Magic from England. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and I went there and we ran into some death eaters. Apparently, they had just pretended they were torturing Sirius to lure us there. They wanted some prophecy there and apparently it involved myself, and I was the only one who could identify it and give it over to them. I resisted, and all of us ended up dueling. In the end, I was able to destroy the prophecy, but Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater, ended up using the killing curse on my uncle. The minister arrived at the end of the whole thing and even saw you-know-who, which made him finally admit he was back, and resign of course. That's pretty much it."

Of course I understood nothing. But I appreciate him trying to explain it, so I decided to apologize for my behavior.

"I get it. And I have to say, I'm really sorry for overreacting. I guess you have the right to find me a bit odd, considering I tell nearly nothing to you."

And so, the one-day drama came to an end.

**Yes, another useless chapter. A lot of swearing too, sorry. I just really wanted her to snap at them once or twice, because I can feel an explosion coming. I know it seems boring, but these chapters are good for making Brie finally start understanding what's happening in the Wizarding World. I promise there's gonna be only one more chapter like this, and then I can finally write her reaction to all the events. Also, I'm planning on pairing her up with someone. Any suggestions? Please tell me!  
I hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow and review.**


	15. Ah, Love

I couldn't find Annabeth in the Great Hall so I decided _skipping breakfast_ and _going early_ to History of Magic (I know, even_ I_ was surprised). When I arrived I saw a weirdly nervous-looking Jason saving a seat for me.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey." He echoed.

"I have something to tell you." We both said at the same time and he gestured for me to go first.

By that time, I figured that the only people I wasn't lying to were, in fact, the kids from camp and it would be best if I just told them what was going on. So I gave him a summary of all my dreams and what had happened earlier that day. He pondered for a while.

"Well, you should ask Dumbledore about the things you don't know about." He finally said and I rolled my eyes.

"You think I haven't thought of that? The dude's unreachable! You can only talk to him if he asks for you." I sighed.

"Well, maybe you could ask Hagrid then, he said we-" He started but was interrupted by a paper ball hitting him on his head. We both turned around to see two Hufflepuffs giggling.

"_Please_ let me see it first." I begged and he handed it over.

I unraveled it and laughed, showing him a 'Hi' inside a big heart. We turned around again and he waved to them, making them even more flustered. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, which made them glare at me.

I chuckled as I wrote down a message for the girls. Jason leaned closer to me to read what I wrote and laughed.

"'Jason Grace is property of Piper McLean.'? Really?" He asked and I threw it in the girls' direction.

"Us girls stick together. Seriously, this must be driving Piper crazy."

He let out a small huff and ran one of his hands in his hair. Although I messed with those girls, I understood where they were coming from.

"Tell me about it; you should see Percy." He finally said.

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to keep my promise to Annabeth.

"But it's funny you talk about us when you get nearly five times the attention we get." He said and pointed to a couple of guys in the far corner of class who were looking at me.

"I thought about seeing Hagrid but I have no idea where his hut it." I said, avoiding the subject by returning to the old one.

It's not that I didn't appreciate it or whatever; it's just that guys are way too sensitive. Seriously, if you turn them down nicely, you're 'passing on the wrong message', and if you do it by being mean, you're a bitch. So yeah, I prefer to not really talk about it.

"Yeah, I don't really know where it is either. You could ask Harry or Ron."

"I can't; I feel terrible even looking at them. They've been so nice to us, they even promised giving us a tour on Friday, and the only things they know about us are lies. I also kind of exploded on them earlier today so that makes things even more complicated."

Jason just nodded understandingly and we went back to focusing on class.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me?" I asked and he went back to looking nervous.

"I heard you talking to Nico yesterday." He said and I straightened up.

"You know something about it?"

"Yes. Do you remember when we met Eros? Remember how we both came back stranger after that?" He asked and I nodded. "It has to do with that. It's been driving me crazy because I obviously can't tell and every time I try to talk to him about it he gets angry and shuts me out."

"Well, he looks like he's changed a lot; maybe you could try asking him again."

"Well, I guess so. I have Care of Magical Creatures today with him; I guess I could give it a shot."

And we didn't talk anymore. You see, my relationship with Jason is somewhat complicated; I think he's too full of himself and he thinks the same about me, so we never pass the 'kind of sort of friends' line.

Anyways, I told Leo and Piper about everything and left lunch early for a search for Annabeth, which was unsuccessful. I was just turning a corner to get to Potions when someone slammed into me.

"Hey asshole, watch where you're going." I sneered and rubbed my arm that had been slammed into.

"Is it just me or is this scene familiar?" I heard a guy say and looked up to find one of Ron's brothers smirking down on me. "I think you've been following me around."

"You wish." I said and started walking again. Of course, he followed me. "Which one are you again? Tweedledee or Tweedledum?"

Yes, my state of guilt doesn't last very long when it comes to the twins.

"Cute. So when are you going to give in to the obvious sexual tension between us and go out with me?" He smirked and I ignored him. He stopped me and lightly grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Not you." I said as I broke free of him.

And with that, I finally got into the Potions room.

I soon realized that I was the only one out of my friends who had this class, so I sat in the first row, but ignored whatever the teacher (whose name I think is Slug something) said; I don't need to do any tests anyway, so why bother?

I was thinking about how I would be able to find Hagrid's Hut when I heard something that caught my attention: a love potion.

"Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?" Professor Slugsomething asked and picked a small Hufflepuff to answer.

"The most powerful love potion in the world, therefore one of the most powerful potions in the world." She said.

"And why is that?" He inquired.

"Because love is the most powerful force in the world." She said which made some girls sigh and some guys groan.

I just smiled while looking up, thinking of my mom.

"That's an interesting take on things, 10 points to Hufflepuff." He said and turned to face to whole class. "Now, Amortentia is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and its steam rising in spirals. If you pay close attention to what you're smelling, you'll notice that they're scents that attract you. Would any of you like to see it close-up?"

A group of giggly girls immediately formed a line, each one examining and smelling profoundly the potion.

"What do you reckon they smell?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Probably lip gloss and dietetic sugar." I said and turned around to see an extremely tall guy with dark skin with his eyebrows raised. I was preparing myself to be scolded but he only laughed.

"An honest one, eh? What do you smell then?"

"Roses, freshly mown grass and burnt-out candles." I said automatically. "What about you?"

"New Quidditch material, butterbeer and fresh air." He said slowly. "I'm Dean Thomas. You're the exchange student, Brielle, right?"

"Bingo. I see I'm already well-known around here. But call me Brie."

"Yes, you're well-known as the girl who already picked a fight with Malfoy on her second day." He said and laughed when I rolled my eyes. He jumped to the chair next to me. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing."

I smirked and looked out of the window only to see black clouds. I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"It's raining; we won't be able to eat outside."

"You can have dinner with my friends and me if you want to."

"Sorry, my friends like eating with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Do you know them?"

He stared at me as if it was a joke and raised his eyebrows.

"Of-of course I _know_ them!" He said indignantly. "My girlfriend wants to eat with them all the time but my best mate Seamus always wants to hang around Lavender and Parvati."

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't appreciate it that you choose your friend's preferences over hers."

"Honest." He repeated gloomily. "I-I guess you're right. Can we lunch with you then?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think anyone will mind."

We were then assigned to make a potion called Draught of the Living Dead, which I actually rocked. I didn't get whatever he was giving away, but it still was awesome. What? The love potion inspired me.

"Ok, and to end class with a curiosity: any child conceived with the help of a love potion is born with the inability to love; immune to love, that is."

We were then dismissed and Dean tagged along with me. We soon found Leo while making our way through the hallway, and I introduced them. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Oh my gods, Dean, I'm so stupid to not realize this earlier. Do you know where Hagrid's hut is?"

**I actually really liked this chapter, in contrast with the previous one. Horrible chapter name, I know, I just couldn't think of anything else. **

**Amortentia! I couldn't resist, love potions with the child of the goddess of love? It's inevitable! I chose roses because I think they're what most represent love in general, the freshly mown grass because it reminds her of camp, and burnt-out candles as a personal favorite (weird, I know). Also, Dean's here! I felt so bad for Dean in the books, he was so antagonized when he's actually a really great guy. I feel both will be really good friends. **

**I want to add some more characters, any suggestions? I'm tired of working with canon ones, so bring on the OCs! Not too sure if anyone reads this, but it's worth a try.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please favorite, follow and subscribe.**


	16. The Truth

After following a whole lot of confusing instructions, I found the hut. It was a small wooden cabin, located half a mile or so from the castle, on the edge of what apparently was the beginning Forbidden Forest. Leo had tagged along and together, we knocked on the door.

"I'M COMIN'! I'M COMIN'!" We heard a strong voice yell. Moments later, Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry, I'm so glad yeh-" He begun, but then realized he was in fact not speaking to Harry. "Oh, yeh're not Harry." He chuckled nervously. "Ter wha' do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you have time? Because this is going to take a while." I asked.

"Yes, yes, o' course. Come in, make yerself at home." He said as he stepped out of the door way, gesturing for us to come in.

The hut was as small as it seemed from the outside, which made me feel bad for Hagrid. How could they force him, being so gigantic at all, to live in a place too small even for me? It had only one room, with hams and something that looked like chickens hanging from the ceiling. There was also a fireplace, with a copper kettle on top. In the corner, there was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. Scattered around on the floor were whimsical objects like crossbows, pink umbrellas, and a couple of objects that I couldn't exactly decipher.

"So wha' did yeh wan' ter talk abou'?" He asked after we settled.

"This doesn't leave here, right?" I asked suspiciously which made him chuckle.

"I promise." He said, amused.

"Ok, so I've been having a couple of dreams, and I was hoping you could tell me about them." I said and he gestured to go on. I told him a quick summary of all my dreams, explaining what I knew already.

"Oh Merlin, this will indeed take a while." He chuckled. "I bes' prepare me some tea." After doing so, he came back. "Ok, so yeh know who You-Know-Who is, correc'?"

"Well, not really." I shrugged.

"O' course." He huffed. "Tom Riddle, now known as you-know-what, used to study in Hogwarts. He wasn't very good in the head, his mother had abandoned him in an orphanage when he was born and he was very teased for being _different_. When he was 11, Dumbledore found him and brought him here. He was, in fact, a great wizard, one of the best. But as I said, he wasn't very fresh in the head. He opened a chamber one of the school's founders, Salazar Slytherin, who was his ancestor, had constructed, The Chamber of Secrets that contained a monster, the basilisk. He blamed it on a student, but then forgot the whole thing. We didn't hear of him for a while, until he came back with full force. He had started a kind of hate group against non-magic folk, muggles, and wizards that weren't purebloods. He started killing hundreds, even thousands of those people and started the First Wizarding War. He was unstoppable, he was. His followers, death-eaters, were extremely loyal to him, and would kill anyone who got in their way. But then, he found out about a prophecy. It said that a child born in the end of July would defeat him. So he went off to find this child, and he did find him. Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. The family went into hiding, but were betrayed by the friend that they had confided in, Peter Pettigrew. You-Know-Who went there and killed James first. As he walked into Harry's room, Lily jumped in front of her son, sacrificing herself. This created a powerful defense of ancient magic, which kept you-know-who from killing Harry. When he tried, he was, in a way, destroyed. He lost his physical form and was weak and powerless, but still alive. Until two years ago, it was believed he was, in fact, dead. But people like Harry and Dumbledore doubted it, and they were right. Two years ago, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament, which is a kind of tournament where three wizards compete in several tasks. That year, a loyal death-eater, disguised himself as a trustworthy friend of Dumbledore's. He had nominated Harry in the Tournament, even though it was not permitted, and Harry couldn't back out. In the final task of the Tournament, in a maze, Harry was transported to a graveyard, where he saw You-Know-Who being raised once again. A student even died. When Harry came back and tried to tell people what he saw, people were in denial, especially the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore believed him, and when the Minister found out, he replaced him immediately. A horrible woman, Dolores Umbridge, took his place, and the school was chaos. I left for some personal reasons. In the end, there was the Battle of the Ministry, that you heard about, and the Minister finally accepted that you-know-who was back. He resigned, and now we have declared the Second Wizarding War."

He ended with a long, deep breathe.

"Ok…" I said, trying to memorize the information. "But who are all the people? Narcissa, Wormtail, Bellatrix, Severus Snape?"

"Well… They're all death-eaters."

"A professor is a death-eater?" Leo asked, surprised, while he observed the pink umbrella.

"I shouldn'ta said tha'. I should not have said tha'." He sighed. "He _was_ one. Now his loyalty lies with Dumbledore. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed the Potters."

"Ok, so I take it those people turning into smoke are death-eaters too? And people flashing lights at each other would be like a wand duel or something? And the flash of light with the baby crying would be you-know-who trying to kill Harry?"

Hagrid nodded.

"Ok, but what about that snake? And that snake-like dude with no nose?"

"The man is You-Know-Who. The snake is, I'm thinking, his pet snake, Nagini."

"Wow… A lot of information to take in." I laughed in desperation. "But I guess that's all I had in mind. Thank you so much, Hagrid."

"No problem. Always come ter me if yeh have a problem, ok? I'm always here ter help."

And with that, we left the cabin.

**The chapter I had talked about, now there's no more boring explanations! I'm thinking of doing a chapter where the guys learn Quidditch, and then I'll skip ahead to the tryouts. Please favorite, follow and review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Slugs and Fights

"Were you bored out of your mind?" I asked Leo as we made our way back to the castle.

"Let me think… Yes?" Leo joked as he jogged in front of me, facing me as he started walking backwards. "But I guess I'll understand a lot more of what those loonies talk about."

"True." I agreed. "I think Harry is kind of a big deal here. Like Percy is back in camp. Poor kid, he must've been through a lot."

"Yeah, orphan kids unite." We both laughed and suddenly, Leo was on the ground.

"Leo!" I exclaimed and helped him up. As I looked up, I realized who had knocked him over: Slugwhatnot. "Oh Professor Slug… um… Professor! I'm so sorry, he's really just kind of stupid."

"Hey!"

"Nonsense, I was rushing and didn't see him." He said as he straightened his shirt. "I was actually hoping to run into you Ms. Kennedy, you were very impressive in Potions today. And you've never done any classes?" He asked. "Oh, don't worry, I know." He added after seeing my reluctance.

"Oh, good." I sighed. "No, I've never done classes."

"Very impressive indeed. Say, Ms. Kennedy, have you ever heard of the Slug Club?"

"Um, no?"

"It's just a small gathering I used to do with my favorite students back in the day. I'm trying to bring it back, and I'm having a dinner next Saturday. You're more than invited."

"Oh, really? Thanks, I guess, I'll be there!"

"Fantastic, now, I have to run, nice seeing you Ms. Kennedy!" He said and looked at Leo. "Nice seeing you Mr… you!"

And with that, he was once again doing that funny little jog of his to some direction.

"Hey look, Brie is a teacher's pet again." Leo teased as we begun walking again.

"Oh, don't start. You're just jealous because Hedge lets me hold his daughter and doesn't let you." I said and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I am _not_ prepared to talk about that, Brielle."

We spoke some more nonsense and finally arrived at the Great Hall. We were just in time for the start of dinner, and I searched the crowd, looking for Dean. I saw him with the girl I presumed was Ron's sister, as well as Lavender, Parvati, and a kid who I guessed was Seamus.

"Hey, Dean." I said as I got closer to him. "Wanna tag along? I'm just about to sit with all the guys."

He looked up and smiled.

"Oi, Brie, we were just talking about you!" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that something I should be happy about?" I asked, which made Lavender giggle.

"Of course you should, silly. There's absolutely nothing we could say about you that's bad!" She said in that falsely sweet way of hers.

I doubt that.

"I believe you would disagree." I said to the redhead. "I'm sorry again about today, we didn't even get to introduce ourselves. I'm Brie."

"It's not a problem, I know it can be hard to put up with that bunch. I'm Ginny."

"So, are we going to sit there, or no?" Lavender asked urgently.

I looked at her and wondered why she was so desperate. And then I figured:

"I take it you have a thing for someone sitting there?" I asked and she blushed.

"What? No! I mean I-"

"I'm kidding!" I exclaimed and she sighed in relief, followed by a glare. "I'm kidding."

"I've heard a lot about you." I said to Ginny after a moment of silence, glancing at Dean.

"I might say the same thing. I hear you're the one who convinced my boyfriend to finally sit with my family."

"Well, we ladies have to stick together. And I also really like interfering in couple's lives, to try and ignore my state of being single."

"You're single?" Seamus asked.

"I am." I replied. "And I take it you're Seamus."

"H-How do you know?"

"Well, for one, Parvati just whispered 'Seamus!' when you asked me if I was single." I said and laughed at the face he made. "I'm kidding, it's nice to meet you. I have a stupid kind of humor, don't mind it too much."

"We try not to." Lavender admitted. "What? It's true!" She added after receiving a reproving look from Parvati.

"Ooookay." I said. "Are you all coming or not?" I smiled encouragingly and they followed me to where my friends were sitting.

"Look who I brought along!" I exclaimed to everyone. "Time to make the merry bunch even merrier." I said as they scooted around to make room.

"Ah, Ginevra, you've finally ended your treason against the Weasleys? You've finally accepted you're one of us?" Fred or George asked.

"Become one of you? No thanks." She said with disgust. Suddenly, she smirked. "By the way, George, I heard you got a really bad burn today."

"Whatever do you mean, child?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little birdie told me about someone not doing someone." She said in an aloof manner.

I had to hold back a laugh. Who had heard that conversation?

"That's right!" Seamus exclaimed. "I was on my way to Charms when I passed George talking to-"

"Now, now, Seamus. Eat all the chicken." George said as he crunched a drumstick in Seamus' mouth.

"What, was George turned down by a girl again?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"If I recall, Ronnie, I was one of the first to get a date in the Yule Ball. Now you didn't even have the bollocks to ask out a girl who you've been friends with forever, and when you actually did ask her, she turned you down."

Ron's ears became red and he glared at Fred.

"Have I just started a family feud?" I asked to lighten the mood. Fortunately, I did, and all the siblings calmed down.

"Don't be frightened, this always happens when more than two of them are in a five meter ratio of each other." Dean whispered to me.

"Don't recall asking you, homewrecker." Fred said.

"How in the world is Dean a homewrecker, Fred?" Ginny demanded.

"He broke up you and your childhood crush, Ginevra."

"Hey, don't put me in this." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, to hell with you, Fred." Ginny barked.

"Ginevra, where do you get such foul vocabulary? Is it from your very bad influence of a boyfriend?"

"No, it's mostly from Ron."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed in between bites from his chicken.

"Enough with all of you." Harry yelled.

There was an awkward silence following that. Dean cleared his throat.

"Ok… I reckon I haven't introduced myself yet." Dean said. "I'm Dean."

After a couple of introductions from everyone, we went back to the awkward silence.

"So Harry, when are the Quidditch tryouts?" Dean asked, breaking the silence once again.

"What? Oh, right, next Saturday, I reckon." Harry answered while taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Trying out, Dean?"

"'M course."

"Oi, do any of you play?" Fred asked my friends.

I could see the panic in Percy's eyes.

"Not really." He said, fidgeting his fork nervously. "Our school doesn't have it as a sport."

"What d'you mean? Have you actually never played Quidditch?" Ron asked, in shock.

"Well, no." Percy shrugged, looking at me for help.

"Our school was very muggle-inspired. We only played muggle sports."

"That's fascinating. Did you play anything?" Hermione asked.

"Well, sword figh- I mean fencing. Yeah, fencing." I said.

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

"Basically, fighting with swords." Leo helped, which I was pretty sure was wrong. But oh well, I know nothing about fencing anyway.

"That seems stupid." Ron said, which earned him a 'Ronald!' from Hermione. "'s true. We have to teach you how to play Quidditch."

Leo looked at me to see if it was a good idea. I shrugged and nodded.

"Be my guest." He said.

**Yay, Weasley fights! I've always imagined Ginny's brothers and especially the twins to have a lot of repressed anger when it comes to Dean, so here we have a bit of an example. I also imagine the twins being major womanizers, and although getting a lot of girls, being turned down often as well. So there we go, next chapter we have the guys being taught Quidditch!  
I hope you enjoyed, please follow, favorite and review!**


	18. The Quidditch Pitch

September 7

"Brie, Brie." I heard Piper say, and a small bubble of anger begun to form in my stomach.

"Piper, what day is it?" I muttered angrily without opening my eyes.

"It's Saturday." Piper said tiredly, because trust me, it wasn't the first time she heard this speech.

"Then you can go to hell. No waking Brielle up on weekends, you got it?" I growled.

"The guys are going to play Quidditch." She said with confidence, as if she knew it would call my attention.

She was right. I flashed my eyes open.

"Right now?"

"Right now. They just headed to the field."

I groaned.

"I hate you." I muttered as I slowly got out of bed. I quickly dressed myself and we both rushed downstairs.

"Good morning." Lavender said as we got to the common room.

"Only if it's for you, sweetheart." I snapped as we walked out.

"I know she's irritating Brie, but poor thing, she's trying to be nice."

"Piper, it's 8am on a Saturday, don't get on my bad side."

Piper, as always, couldn't take me seriously and started laughing. Suddenly, there was a big blur of blonde hair running in our direction.

"Hey, Annie." I said as she came closer.

"There's a problem." She said, breathless.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I did some research on this Quidditch thing."

"And?"

"Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most popular game among wizards and witches." She recited.

"So?"

"Broomsticks, Brielle. When you think of a witch, what do you see?"

"I don't know, green, pointy nose, big-ass wart, pointy hat, flying on a… Broomstick." I said and begun laughing. "Oh my gods, Percy is _so_ gonna have a heart attack."

"Not funny!" Annabeth said.

"That's just because you're the girlfriend." I chuckled. "But yeah, sure, it's better if we run, maybe we'll get him out of it in time."

And with that, we ran.

We got to the Quidditch Field in five minutes and apparently, the guys had just arrived to. Frank, Percy, Ron and Fred or George were fidgeting around with some weird supplies and Jason, Leo, and the other Fred or George were talking and pointing to a couple of hoops.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as we got closer. He whipped around, and she gestured for him to come closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he jogged in our direction.

"Percy, this thing is played _in the air_." Annabeth said urgently.

"So…? I know that." He laughed.

"What in Hades did they give you for breakfast, Seaweed Brain? You can't play. You'll have a stroke up there."

"Wise Girl, I've survived the Tartarus. I think I can handle a couple of feet up in the air."

"You nearly died on that plane; you're not going in the air on a _stick_."

"Good point. But seriously, I can handle this. I gotta face my fears, correct?"

"You're going to get hurt."

"If I get hurt, you'll save me, like you always do, yeah?"

"What in the world would you do without me?"

"I would be dead. Literally."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I swear on the Styx." He said and gave her a little peck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok, now go because this is the maximum of third-wheelness I tolerate." I said, ruining to mood. I'm a horrible person, I know.

Percy gave Annabeth one more kiss and ran off to the guys.

"All right, as you probably know, the objective of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams." Fred yelled.

"Seems simple enough." Jason said.

"Trust me, it's not." George said.

Trust me, you're not the child of the god of the sky and thunder.

"Don't worry about scratching the broomsticks, they're from Slytherins."

"That's mean." Frank said.

"I'm mean." He said simply. "Catch, Hufflepuff."

He tossed a broom to Frank who promptly caught it in the air.

"I think you know how to take off on a broom. Just kick off the ground for impulse."

"Brie, how are they going to take off? The thing is magic." Annabeth whispered o me.

It was true, the guys would kick off, and fall back on the ground. The only one who could maybe trick them was Jason, but then again, Jason could fly without the broom. I was about to tell Annabeth this, but before I could, Leo was up in the sky.

"Woah, what the hell?" Leo asked as he zoomed up in the sky.

Annabeth stared at me wide-eyed.

"How?" She whispered to me.

I shrugged.

"The fates were in our favor?"

We joined Hermione and Piper, who were sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey." I said and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi." She said.

"Kind of a stupid sport, don't you think?" Piper asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said with relief. "Finally, someone who understands."

We watched as Jason and Leo race each other. Obviously, Jason was winning.

"Your boyfriend is cheating." I whispered to Piper, pointing in their direction and she giggled.

"Hey, it would be like betting a swim race with Percy."

"Or toasting marshmallows with Leo."

Piper, Annabeth and I laughed while Hermione stared at us, poker-faced.

"They must be having the time of their lives." I remarked. And it was true, we hardly ever did something that wasn't, you know, in order to save our lives. None of us have ever played sports for fun.

The three brothers had also taken off and they decided to start a match. There was a whole lot of yelling and suddenly Percy zoomed in front of us.

"We want to start a match." Percy said, mainly to Annabeth.

"There's seven, we need an even number for a fair team."

"Yeah, no. I've read about this thing, Seaweed Brain, it's brutal."

"C'mon, we'll definitely win if you're on our team."

Annabeth sighed and looked at us.

"Is it ok if I go?" She asked.

"Hey, we're not the ones who are going to start a fight with your boyfriend." Piper said. "Go on, child."

"Thanks, guys." She said and hopped on the broom, behind Percy.

"It's like suicide going on something that moves in air while it's piloted by Percy." I noted.

Piper nodded and laughed.

"Great, now we have eight. 'Suppose George, Ron and I can take in the Ravenclaw, so it's a fair match." Fred said.

"No way, Annabeth's in my team." Percy said.

"Look, mate, it's nice and all to want your girlfriend on your team, but c'mon, we want a fair game."

"Ron's a nice guy and all, but he sure is a sexist pig." I remarked to Hermione, who nodded.

"You haven't even seen the beginning of it."

"Trust me, his girlfriend is gonna kick all of your ginger asses." Annabeth said and tossed a ball-like thing to them. "I say Jason, Leo, George and I against Frank, Percy, and you two who think I'll destroy my team."

"Game on, blondie." Fred said.

**Ah, Annabeth. I love Annabeth and her badassery. She's also pretty freaking smart, so of course she takes in Jason, but keeps it fair, leaving Frank. I'm not too fantastic on writing Quidditch matches so next chapter will be kind of a challenge for me, but oh well. Also, after this match, I'll skip ahead a week to the tryouts and the Slug Club dinner. In case you were wondering, Harry's not around because he would be with Dumbledore at the moment.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow and review!**


	19. Game On

Hope you enjoy, please follow, favorite and review!

"Ok, here we go: Ron will be keeper, I'm beater, Leo's seeker and Frank's chaser." Fred remarked to the other team. He turned to his own. "Don't make me regret this, newbies." He joked.

"Oh, they were smart making Leo seeker, with all his, well, _hyperactiveness._" Annabeth whispered to her team. "Jason, you're seeker, no doubt."

"Oi, who said you're in charge?" George asked, more in a playful than serious way.

"Well, for one, you know nothing about the three of us, how are you going to know who's better for what position? Trust me; I know what I'm doing." She told him. "Seriously, with Jason as seeker, we don't even need more teammates."

George stared at her for a while, trying to make up his mind.

"If you say so…" He shrugged.

"Ok, I know you're beater, so I guess it's better if we keep it that way." She said thoughtfully. "Percy, you're keeper."

Percy hesitated.

"Are you sure? I prefer being as close to the ground as possible."

"I'm positive, babe. It's about to rain."

Percy looked up at the sky and nodded knowingly. George stared at the couple curiously.

"What about the r-"

"I've got good enough aim, so I guess that leaves chasing to me." She interrupted. George gave up on trying to understand.

"We've got the team." He told the others. "Ravenclaw's chaser, I'm beater, Percy's keeper, Jason's seeker."

"Good. Shall we start?" Fred asked. "Heads or tails, clone?"

"Tails." George said confidently as the coin flipped in the air.

"Ha-ha! Heads!" Fred said. "Guess first move is ours."

"Bring it on."

And with that, they began the most confusing game I've ever seen. I could recognize a bat and some weird heavy-looking balls, but other than that, I was completely lost.

"Ok, Hermione, I know you don't like the game and all, but please, _please_ help me out here." I begged. "I understand nothing."

Hermione nodded understandingly. As she explained the game, she pointed out what was happening in the actual match.

"So, in summary." I said when she finished. "It's a stupid game."

"Correct." She said.

"Oh look, Annabeth made a goal! Or is there another name for it?"

She laughed and shook her head. After cheering Annabeth on, I decided to use my newfound knowledge of the game to see what else was going on.

Way up in the sky, you could see Jason and Leo zooming side-by-side, following a glint of gold. Jason winked at Leo before shooting off in an impossible speed, nearly touching the 'snitch'.

Annabeth was skillfully avoiding every bludger sent her way, but Ron was a great keeper, and protected the goal (or rings or whatever) well. Percy, on the other hand, was being pretty sucky as a keeper, but that was probably only because Frank was chaser. If Percy wasn't careful enough, Frank could actually break a bone of his. Annabeth's team was undoubtedly losing; you could even see the cocky smirk in Fred's face.

That was, of course, until it started raining. Not just simply raining, it was _pouring_. You could see the fear forming in Frank's eyes as he realized what it meant.

"Percy, no!" Frank yelled at him.

"Too late, my friend." He said mischievously and suddenly, there was an unbelievable amount of water only pouring down on Frank. He was not only thrown back, but was held back. He literally could not move.

Obviously, Annabeth wasn't affected at all by the rain, recovering her team's score incredibly fast.

"What in bloody hell is this rainstorm?" Fred asked while throwing a bludger in Annabeth's direction.

Far away, you could see Leo talking to the snitch, attracting it. Yes, strangely enough, Leo had the ability to give machines orders. However, since that thing was more magical than mechanical, it didn't exactly follow orders. It only took Jason one more little impulse to finally catch it, and the game was over.

"GAME OVER!" Jason yelled happily and zoomed over to Percy, who gave him one those weird handshakes that guys do. Annabeth and George joined to celebrate their victory, yelling and cheering.

"You're a better match than I'd thought, Ravenclaw." Fred said as he got closer. "So don't you dare trying out for your house's team." He joked.

"I promise nothing." She said.

"Let's go congratulate them." Hermione said as she and Piper got up and begun making their way out of the bleachers. I followed them as I put on my sweater, and then ran to catch up with them.

"You're too awesome." I said to Annabeth as we got closer. They had already landed on the ground, and were just waiting for us.

"I know, right?" She laughed.

"But not that modest." I said as I hugged her. "So, let's go back in? It's almost time for lunch."

She nodded and, together, we began to walk back into the castle.

Everyone made their way through the crowded hall while laughing and commenting on the game. Annabeth and I walked behind so we could catch up.

"Hey, did you notice how Percy's been recently?" I asked her. "He looks so depressed; do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"No, I actually didn't." She replied. "But then again, we hardly spend time together, so I haven't really taken notice in anything from him recently."

"Maybe that's the reason."

She pondered.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled from afar, before she could answer. "Hey, come here real quick!"

Annabeth gave me an apologetic look and began running, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey, just remember that-" I began. "Woah, you're soaked." I said as I felt her sleeve.

"It's alright." She said.

"No, it's not, we're going for lunch now, it'll be an hour until you can change."

"I'm fine, mother." She said as she tried tugging herself free. "C'mon, Percy's giving me _the look_."

"Fine, but take my sweater." I said as I let go of her, took my sweater off, and handed it to her.

"Uh, whatever. Yes, yes, thank you, I love you, bye-bye." She said with distraction as she grabbed my sweater and ran in Percy's direction.

I decided not catching up with the rest of them, since the only people who were left were the couples, and I wasn't too keen on being a third (or seventh) wheel. As I walked from far behind them, I realized I was getting a lot of weird looks. People would look at me and start whispering.

"Brielle." Fred or George whispered from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling more patient with them than I ever had before.

"You realize you're," He cleared his throat. "wearing a white shirt?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked. And then I looked down. I was so focused on figuring out that stupid game that I hadn't realized I was in the rain as well, and, as he had said, I was wearing a white shirt. You can do the math. "Holy shit!" I said as I threw myself behind a wall. "You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"You were wearing a jumper up until now!"

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." I said desperately. "What in Hades am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, don't you girls always walk around with an extra everything? Don't you carry around an extra shirt in your pocket or something?"

I stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind." He said. "Why in the world are you wearing a red bra under a white shirt?"

"I'm wearing a halter top and it's the only halter bra I brought with me! It's the only one that didn't show!"

"Well, that's debatable."

"Stop looking!" I hissed. "Seriously, what am I going to do?" I said desperately. Suddenly, I had a thought. "Give me your shirt."

"What? No!"

"Oh, what's the big deal? Aren't you supposed to be oh-so confident?"

"I'll get in trouble."

"From what I hear, that's never been a big problem for you. It's better than me walking around in my bra." I said.

"Technically, you're not actually walking around in your bra..."

"Technically, I can choke you with my belt."

He stared at me with hesitation.

"Please, the common room is still far away." I begged.

"But my shirt is wet too."

"It's black, at least. Trust me, I'm not too keen on wearing it myself." I huffed in frustration. "I'll owe you one if you do…" I said reluctantly.

He pondered on it for a while, and then sighed.

"Fine," He said. "Just don't be too distracted by what you're about to see."

"I'm pretty confident I won't." I said, which apparently amused him.

"You're just lovely, aren't you?" He grinned as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to me.

"It's just natural in me." I said with distraction and caught the shirt. "Thank you." I said as I put it on.

"My pleasure." He rolled his eyes and was about to turn around.

"Wait! Let me go first, and then you wait for a while and go."

He stared at me quizzically.

"Why?"

"It'll be kind of suspicious if we both walk off together, you with your shirt off and all."

"Please, everyone knows about your rejection of me."

So he was George. I laughed at the memory.

"It was a pretty good burn, you have to admit."

He rolled his eyes.

"Just go."

**I just couldn't resist embarrassing Brie, it was a temptation. I think I didn't fail miserably at writing about Quidditch, let's hope all of you thought the same!**


	20. SO SORRY

Hi guys! I am SO SORRY for not updating in like forever, I really am. I had some personal issues that unfortunately had to be resolved but now I'm back on track! Please give me ideas for chapters and characters! I really appreciate all of you. Thank you for being so patient.


End file.
